Glee's Big Gay Summer
by Yuyi-Del-Rey-And-The-Diamonds
Summary: Hi, this is my first story on this site. Well, first story by myself. If you have ever read the Glee Season (written by myself and Davesstories) you will recognize my writing style as his partner. Much like that story this includes wedgies, spankings, embarrassment, This story will also include lots of smut. Alot of Jake/Ryder, Puck/Sam, and plenty of Blaine,
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Blaine Anderson

Sam Evans drove the beat up old pick up truck down the streets of Lima, Ohio. He wore a wife beater and a pair of baggy dark colored jeans along with a pair of red and white converse. Sitting in the passenger seat was his best friend- Blaine Anderson. Blaine had black button up T-Shirt, tight red skinny jeans and black sandals. His muscular arms popped out of the short sleeves as he stared at Sam. He'd been crushing on Sam the entire course of his senior year. The only problem was that Sam was straight, and Blaine refused to ruin their friendship. Now that summer had come, he planned to spend as much of it with Sam as he could, because once it was over he was going off to New York, and Sam was going to community college. "You think there is gonna be liquor at the party?" Blaine asked.

"A Puckerman party?" Sam laughed. "He has more alcohol than anyone I have ever seen!"

"Who is being the designated driver?"

"Jake said everyone is sleeping over." Sam answered, parking his car out front of the house. Jacob Puckerman had spent all of May and June planning an 'End of The Year' party for the guys of New Directions. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded as he jumped out the side door of the truck and walked up the lawn to the house. He accidentally brushed arms with Sam and blushed, the best part of the summer arriving was probably that Sam would be showing a lot of skin, and that made Blaine happy. The cool summer breeze sent a shiver through Blaine's spine. As the boys knocked on the door, Blaine turned to Sam. "You know we are like an hour and a half late, right?"

"Only because you made me drive you to the store, because you ran out of hair gel." Sam joked.

Jake opened the door, a beer in his hand and clearly drunk. "Hey there guys!" He slurred. "Come on in. You guys are the last to arrive."

Blaine and Sam smiled and walked in, then followed Jake down to the basement, where everyone was drunk. "God, the only two sober people here." Blaine looked around. "I think we should stay sober for an hour and let everyone else make an ass out of themselves."

"Then get drunk and act like idiots?" Sam asked. "One beer for the entire hour." Sam grabbed two Miller Lights and handed one of them to Blaine. As they snapped open their bottles, Ryder hopped up in the table.

"Everyone, it's dare time! Last years dare victims were Mike and Puck. Before that, Finn and Kurt. This year... Sam and Blaine!" Ryder plopped down on the couch letting out a huge burp. He was clearly drunk. As everyone sat down, Blaine and Sam stayed together. "Blaine, you first."

"Okay." Blaine nodded as he waited for his dare.

"Strip down to your underwear." Ryder laughed, pointing shakily. "Unless you're too scared!"

"Uhhh-" Blaine planted a huge fake smile on his face as he tried to deflect the situation. Sam was still completely sober, and he had never even seen Blaine shirtless. Honestly, he was kind of embarrassed to take off anything.

Sam leaned in and wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck. "No one here is gonna remember tomorrow, except me. I don't care what you look like underneath this. Do it, or they will give you something worse."

Blaine blushed and panicked for a minute. "I'm not wearing underwear." He blurted out, which was a lie.

"I don't care. Just do it, dude. Cause they made Puck shave his head back when you were still a warbler." Sam said, pushing Blaine to his feet.

Looking wildly uncomfortable, Blaine unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers were shaking as he pulled off his top, revealing his semi-muscular chest. "Pants too!" Ryder reminded, loudly. Blaine's eyebrows twitched a bit as he fiddled with his belt and stepped out of shoes. Quickly he pulled off his skinny jeans and stood in only his tight black briefs, Calvin Klein. Blaine sat back down next to Sam, trying not to sit too close to him. Sam looked at him with a half smile. "I thought you weren't wearing underwear?"

"I-I lied." He looked down.

"Trouty Mouth!" Puck shouted.

"Give me your worst." Sam leaned back in his chair.

"What's the worst thing they've ever done to anyone?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam whispered back. "I've seen things I wish I hadn't."

"I think Blaine got off too easy. Sam your dare: atomic wedgie. If the underwear doesn't reach the nose you get it worse." Puck dared, looking proud of himself.

"I am not taking an atomic wedgie!" Blaine defended. "I refuse."

"We'll then, you want to accept the punishments?" Puck asked.

"What punishments?" Blaine asked, folding his arms.

"Blaine hasn't been to one of these before, he doesn't know the game." Sam reminded.

"Oh." Puck said, leaning forward. "Every year two New Direction boys are the dare victims, this year it's you two. First one to lose gets the punishment. Last year it was a wedgie bounce, had Finn install a machine. I lost, and I was being bounced for 4 hours. This years punishment is worse."

Blaine gulped. "What?"

Puck reached underneath the couch and pulled out a large metal spatula, he slammed it on the table. "30 spanks with this. On your cold bare ass from last years loser."

"Fine. I lose." Blaine said. "Anything but an atomic wedgie, that'll hurt worse."

"You're quitting already?" Sam exclaimed. "Be my guest."

Blaine stood up, his tight black briefs still being all that covered his junk. "On my lap, now." Puck commanded. Blaine sighed and sat with his crotch in Puck's lap. Puck then grabbed his waistband and thrusted it down below his ass. "Nice cheeks dude."

"Just do it." Blaine blushed, realizing Sam could see his ass. Blaine felt one after another, the cold hard piece of metal slamming onto his ass. The sting was painful and the more it hit, the worse it felt. He heard Puck counting as everyone laughed at him. He attempted to hide his face as Puck hit 23. He felt seven more stings, then Puck pulled his underwear back up giving him a slight wedgie.

"You're done." Puck smiled. "Thanks for taking a video Sam."

Blaine turned completely red. "Video?" He asked, sounding frightened. However, everyone but Sam had already scattered and was getting more to drink.

"Hey, if you want the video deleted ill trash it." Sam said, holding his iPhone. He looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"It's fine." Blaine said, trying not to sound like a baby. He quickly started to get redressed, but he really did want the video gone.

"Are you sure, dude?" Sam questioned, sitting down as Blaine buttoned his black shirt up and tucked it back into his pants. "If you want it deleted I understand, don't think I'll call you a pussy or a baby or something like that."

"Sam, it's fine." Blaine lied, now fully dressed and sitting down far away from everyone but Sam. "Lets just grab a beer."

"One second." Sam smiled, and in a minute he came back with one beer, sitting next to Blaine. "Puck just left to get more."

As Sam took a sip, he handed it to Blaine. "We're splitting it?"

"As long as you don't have herpes I don't care." Sam shrugged. Blaine chuckled and took a large sip of the beer. As he did he started to explode with a tingling sense of happiness. Sam had his lips here, this was like a step away from actually kissing Sam.

Taking the beer from Blaine and drinking a large portion he looked at the clock. "Dude, it's already past midnight?"

"We didn't even get here till 1130." Blaine reminded, downing the rest of the beer in the bottle. "Well, that's it for this bottle. And I'm not even tipsy."

"Wanna go get a room upstairs before everyone else decides to. That way we won't end up in a small room." Sam asked. Blaine nodded, and he stood up. His black sandals didn't make a noise as they walked along the carpet and toward the stairs. As they got up the basement steps they bumped into Puck, with 4 six packs. "We're gonna go get a room before everyone else does."

"Too late." Puck brushed past them. "There's one room left, first one on the right."

Blaine and Sam walked up the steps silently until they reached the room and opened the door. "You've got to be kidding me."

The room wasn't very large. The bed was a twin, and probably could only fit one of the them comfortably. However, there was a large tv across from the bed. Sam and Blaine looked at each other. "We could probably both fit in there." Sam shrugged. "Just lay on your side."

"Are you sure? Sharing a bed with a gay guy hardly seems like something a straight dude would be up for." Blaine didn't look at Sam. "If we explain the situation to someone maybe they'll let us switch with them."

Sam put his arm around Blaine, then he put him in a headlock. "Don't want to share a bed with me?" He teased as he began to give Blaine a noogie.

"Ah! Get off, you're gonna mess up my hair!" Blaine exclaimed as he struggled to free himself from the Blonde's arms. He was no match for Sam though.

"Am I too ugly to share a bed with, huh?" Sam teased again, digging into Blaine's skull as he continued to noogie him some more.

"No! Get off!" Blaine said, panting. Sam was choking him and now it was getting hard to breathe. Finally, Sam let go. Sam was laughing his ass off, and Blaine looked a little awkward. "So, you want to share a bed? I could always sleep on the floor."

"This is a wooden floor, no one is sleeping here." Sam said tapping his foot on the wood. Sam grabbed the remote and threw it at Blaine. "Wanna watch some TV? I'll go sneak a six-pack upstairs for us."

"Sure. Is Family Guy alright?" Blaine asked, pressing a button on the remote.

"Yeah!" Sam smile as he quickly left the room, only to emerge quickly with a six pack. "Puck doesn't know I took this, so shh."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, sitting down on the bed and sneaking under the covers. Sam handed Blaine a beer as he set one for himself on the nightstand. Sam then kicked his shoes off, then his sock. As he started to undo his belt Blaine's eyes widened. "Sam! What are you doing?"

"We're watching TV and sleeping afterwards. You think I am gonna sleep in jeans?" Sam asked.

"I'm wearing jeans." Blaine stated.

"Well, fine. Be uncomfortable." Sam shrugged as he completely stripped off his pants, standing in his tight white boxer-briefs. "Damn, why did I wear these?"

"Underwear?" Blaine laughed.

"No. Not usually a boxer-briefs guy. I'm more into normal briefs. Like you're wearing." Sam laughed. He hopped under the covers and Blaine looked at the TV uncomfortably. "Blaine, do you want me to put my pants back on?"

"N-no be comfy." Blaine stuttered. He picked up his beer and opened. "Lets toast. To us graduating."

A huge smile filled Sam's face, that made Blaine smile too. Sam opened his beer and clinked it with Blaine. As he took a sip, he laughed. "How was getting spanked by Puck?"

"God, My ass is still sore. I hope it didn't leave a mark." Blaine cringed. "Cause it hurt like hell."

"Flip over, I'll check for a mark." Sam flipped Blaine to his stomach, as he reached for his jeans.

"Sam!" Blaine held his jeans.

"Relax I watched you get spanked, who cares if I see your ass." Sam tugged Blaine's jeans and underwear down enough so he could look at Blaine's ass. Blaine was right, there was a huge square mark indented into each cheek. "There's a mark. There's two."

"Damn!" Blaine shoved his face into the pillow. "This sucks. The pain could be worse atleast." Blaine always looked on the bright side, and Sam had an idea form in his head.

"Yeah, this could happen!" Sam laughed as he sat on Blaine's back and started to yank on his black briefs.

"Stop!" Blaine shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Sam! This isn't funny!"

Sam brought the black material as far as it could go before letting go and snapping the material back to his butt. Then he grabbed Blaine's jeans and pulled them off his legs and threw them on the floor. "Since I couldn't give you one during our dare game."

As Sam laughed, falling onto the bed, Blaine picked out his wedgie. "Stop with all the damn joking around! That freaking hurt!"

"C'mon it was just a wedgie, don't be a pussy." Sam laughed. "How bad could a wedgie honestly hurt?"

"Really bad! Especially after your ass is already sore!" Blaine stood up so he could grab his pants. "It's not cool when you bully me like that!"

"I'm only joking!" Sam stood up, defending himself.

"I know!" Blaine said, the anger in his voice was now upset from his embarrassment. "But you have to remember that I'm bullied by everyone at my old school and then all the time at Lima! I don't need it from my friends too!" In all honesty, Blaine realized he shouldn't have been mad, Sam always gave him wedgies. It was just something Sam did.

Sam walked over to Blaine and held his arms open for a hug. "I'm sorry, dude. I was just trying to be funny, but in the end it wasn't cool and I shouldn't have done it."

Looking at Sam, Blaine began to tear up. He jumped into Sam's hug and smiled. "You are the only person who I could forgive this easily, you know."

Sam picked Blaine up, with a bright smile and threw him right on the twin bed. Then he hopped in the bed and covered them both with the blue sheets. Sam picked up his beer as Blaine did the same. "Sorry for having a breakdown." Blaine looked at Sam. "It's just my whole life I've been ridiculed and everytime someone even jokes, I just have bad memories."

"I know what you mean." Sam finished his beer and grabbed his third of the night. "Everyday I would get constantly teased because of my lips. From everyone, I hate them."

"I think they're cute." Blaine said, immediately regretting it when he did. Sam laughed though, so Blaine was relieved. He figured to stop drinking or else he would tell Sam everything.

"Your ass is cute too." Sam joked. "Even though it looks like a girls."

"Hey!" Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just saying, what if you aren't gay you're a girl. I mean, you are 100% sure you have a penis?" Sam joked, almost finishing the beer bottle.

"God, is this the booze talking? You are drinking them way too fast." Blaine crossed his arms.

Sam ignored him and continued to drink and drink. Soon enough Sam had finished off the entire case, and was extremely drunk. "You know Blaine warbler, I could rock your world." He said. "Like a boulder."

Blaine started to chuckle. "Dude, you're wasted."

Sam grabbed Blaine's face and place his lips on Blaine's sucking on them fiercely. Blaine tasted the sweet taste of the raspberry lip bomb he always used, with an extreme alcohol smell. Then, without think he pushed Sam off of him. "What's the matter, don't you like it? I thought you liked men."

"You're drunk. You'll regret this in the morning!" Blaine said, getting under the covers. He wanted to kiss Sam more. However, he was his friend and Blaine couldn't take advantage of him like that. "Go to sleep."

"Fine. Be an asshole, you prude." Sam slurred as he got under the covers. Blaine let it slide though, and as he drifted off to sleep he could feel Sam's ass press against his. This reminded Blaine of their Movie Week assignment, after they had performed.

Blaine had gotten fully dressed out of his jumpsuit in the shower, since he felt uncomfortable about his body. Sam felt the same, but Blaine pretended to be fine, plus Sam's body was terrific. Sam sat down in half his costume, just a pair of briefs. Blaine felt the tightness of his own briefs gross from the sight of Sam's muscular thighs and his bubble butt. No one else was left, and Blaine figured he would just walk out. Until he noticed Sam was holding his ankle, and had one sock off. As he looked at Sam, he few curious. "Ow." Sam hissed.

"What's hurting?" Blaine asked, sitting next to him. His sweatpants grazed Sam's legs and he loved it.

"At the end of the performance I jumped and landed on my ankle, it twisted." Sam whined, as he examined his red swollen leg.

Blaine smiled and reached into his bag. "I have something to wrap your leg in. Keep it on for 3 days unless you are showering. If it still hurts, see a doctor."

"Okay." Sam said, sounding pained. He laid back on the bench and put his ankle in the air. His position was compromising and made Blaine's briefs grow tighter as he grew. Blaine took the gauze from his messenger bag and slowly wrapped it around Sam's ankle. "Ow! Blaine I think it's too tight!"

"Don't be a girl, it's gonna hurt a bit." Blaine said as he placed a safety pin in the gauze to keep it in place. "All done."

Blaine stared into Sam's crotch, the outline of his cock could definitely be noticed as he turned to stand. "Thanks Blaine." Sam smiled. "It still hurts but hopefully it will get better."

Sam started to walk out of the locker room as Blaine laughed, but stared at his tighty whitey- clad ass. Sam turned around and gave him a weird look. "You're an idiot." Blaine laughed.

"What?" Sam asked, looking confused. He took a step towards the door again limping.

Blaine held up the boys jeans and cleared his throat. As he turned around, Sam's eyes widened. "Exactly."

"Dude, you're a life saver. First my ankle, now saving me from humiliating myself." Sam laughed as he stepped into his jeans. Once he pulled them up, he found his shirt and put it on. "Bye."

"Bye." Blaine said quietly. Blaine stood for a minute, he was hoping Sam would give him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Blaine Anderson.

That morning Blaine awake to Sam who was sitting awake in the bed. "Good morning. I drank a Bloody Mary so my hangover is pretty easy-going right now. Want one?"

"I didn't drink." Blaine stretched, his hair starting to curl.

"So you got a view on drunk me? What did I do?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Well you were acting weird and then you tried to have sex with me." Blaine said, truthfully. "You started to make out with me and..."

"I-I was drunk." Sam said. "I'm not secretly gay or anything."

"I understand that. You started kissing me and I pushed you away, I knew you would regret it in the morning." Blaine looked directly a Sam's sparkling eyes. He was a light shade of pink, clearly hiding some embarrassment. "You just had a drunk gay moment."

"Thank you for understanding and stopping me. I knew you had a crush on me back in march." Sam nodded. Blaine had told Sam he had a crush on him, he had also told Sam it was gone a few weeks later. It was stupid but Sam believed it.

"I'm gonna jump in Puck's shower." Blaine smiled. "I smell like alcohol."

As he stood up he looked down and almost forgot he and Sam were both only wearing their underwear. He blushed and smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Sam nodded and dressed himself quickly, when he went downstairs he ran into Puck alone in the kitchen. "What's up Puckerman?"

"Pulled an all nighter. So I'm still a little tipsy." He shrugged. "I walked into your room last night, you know I put extra blankets in your room so someone could sleep on the floor?"

Sam turned red, Puck would make fun of him so much for this. "And you guys were in your underwear. What's up Evans? Sit down, talk to old Puckasaurus."

"Puck, we were just sleeping." Sam folded his arms.

"You sure? Getting a little bi-curious?" Puck asked. "Or you could just be gay."

"I'm not into dudes, bro." Sam grunted.

"Evans, you're a cool kid. You can talk to me." Puck stared at Sam.

"I swear to god!" Sam defended.

"I'm here for you Evans." Puck reminded.

"I'm not sure about my sexuality." Sam said slowly. "I don't want Blaine to know, because if I'm not I don't want to lead him on."

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Puck asked. "You aren't seriously gay? I didn't really think you'd end up being a homo, I mean you were a stripper round tons of half naked guys so-"

"Puck!" Sam exclaimed.

"So you like being pounded in the ass by other guys?" Puck laughed.

"Dude! You said you'd be here for me? This isn't something to joke about!" Sam said, throwing his face in his hands.

From upstairs Blaine was shutting off the water and Puck was able to hear the water stop from downstairs. "If you want to talk, swing by tomorrow. Your boy is almost down. And no more teasing, I swear."

Sam looked up at Puck. "Okay, just me and you?"

Puck nodded. "Just the two of us."

Sam smiled. "Wanna go hang out with everybody else?"

"They're all downstairs." Puck stood up. That second, Blaine came down the stairs, his hair fully gelled. "Okay, how do you get your hair gel in so fast?"

"Im an expert." Blaine said, adjusting his boy tie. Then he held his hand out. "Don't mess it up."

Puck grinned and spit into his hand. "Try to stop me." He said, rubbing his wet hand in Blaine's scalp, completely destroying his hairdo.

"Dude! With spit? That's gross." Blaine whined. "I'm gonna get you back! For that and that spanking thing last night!"

"Your fault for not taking the wedgie." Puck shrugged. "You were the first one to pussy out."

"An atomic wedgie wouldve hurt like hell!"

"Don't be such a fag." Puck turned around with a laugh.

Blaine groaned and Sam grabbed him. He knew how Blaine got when people called him a fag, and he didn't want him to hit Puck. Mainly because he knew Puck was stronger, by a long shot. "Puck! That wasn't alright of you." Sam spoke up.

"What are you going to do Evans?" Puck turned around. He was still joking, that was apparent. However, Blaine was extremely angry and as Sam held him back in a sort of hug-from-behind he could feel his muscles tense up.

"Dude, you shouldn't say that in front of Blaine."

"Did I hurt your boyfriend's feelings? F-A-G-S" Puck teased.

"Shut up, asshole." Blaine said through his teeth. He was angry, but Sam held him in his arms to hold him back and that eased his anger a bit.

Sam pushed Blaine. "Go punch him Blaine."

"What, no!" Blaine shook his head.

Puck groaned. "Take a joke, god." He opened his arms and gave an insincere apology.

Blaine looked at Puck for a moment before smiling and embracing him in a hug. Then he felt a sharp tug from behind and jumped up to his toes. "Ah, wedgie!"

Puck backed away loving the sound of the snapping of the underwear on Blaine's back. "Lets go downstairs dude."

The three guys quickly shuffled down the steps to the circle the guys were sitting in. "What's going on guys?" Puck asked, plopping down next to Ryder.

"You just missed the worst wedgie of Ryder's life." Jake laughed, he held up the torn boxer shorts in his hand. "He's going commando."

"Yeah, so no one pants me." Ryder chimed in. He didn't even seem embarrassed, that was one of the reasons Sam thought he was so cool.

Blaine looked at Sam, who was smiling at Ryder. He looked at Sam, he had Sam forcing himself on to him last night. Sam seemed so available to him now, he felt for the first time he had a chance with Sam. "Better hold your pants up." Sam cocked an eyebrow with a chuckle.

Sam looked to Blaine who was staring at Sam's beautiful features. It'd been almost half a year, why didn't his lust for Sam die? He waited for his longing to end, but it only increased as time continued. He remembered the first time Sam had hugged him, first time Sam had complimented him (he told him he was a talented singer and dancer) and he even remembered the pair of socks he wore the day he met Sam. Sam stared at him still, waiting for Blaine to speak. However, he only stared and admired the blonde. "Blaine." Sam laughed. Blaine jumped back into reality quickly shaking his head. "Way to zone out on us." He teased.

"Oh. I uh..." Blaine stuttered.

"Ryder was gonna go shower and go out with Jake. Finn, Puck and Mike were gonna go bowling. Wanna go now?" Sam asked. "We can go hang at my place."

Blaine smiled brightly, alone time with Sam was exactly what he had wanted. He nodded and stood up. "See everyone soon." Sam waved as he and Blaine left the house and returned to Sam's pickup truck. Blaine always thought this truck was redneck, but Sam seemed so thrilled to have it. He was happy for Sam too, with all his money troubles. "My place or somewhere else you'd rather go. My folks aren't home, so we'd have the place all to ourselves."

"Your place." Blaine nodded, he was going to be all alone with Sam, and he loved it.

They spent the entire time variation between Country Music and Pop Music, both boys belting out together in the car. Once they'd reached Sam's place they hadn't even chatted, just sung.

Blaine walked into Sam's empty home with a smile. The place wasn't too big, the living room only had a couch, table and a TV. There were pictures on the wall too. It had one bathroom, and it was small too. It was a three bedroom place, Sam's room, Sam's little siblings, and his parents. Sam got his own room since he was in high school, and Sam's parents didn't want him to have to bring his friends over to a bedroom he shared with an 8 year old.

Blaine walked happily into Sam's room, it was the smallest bedroom of the three but it represented Sam so nicely. He had some nice Star Wars sheets on his bed and blue walls, with the paint chipping. Most of the holes were covered by pictures of Baseball Players and Glee Club Photos taped to the wall. On his night stand was as the framed picture of Sam and Blaine, Blaine getting a piggy ride from him. Blaine had given it to him as a graduation present, so they'd always remember one another if they ever lost touch. Blaine giggled as he looked at the foot of Sam's bed, a stack of tighty whites laid there perfectly folded. "Looks like Mama Evans did your laundry." He teased, grabbing a pair and shoving it on top of Sam's head as if it were a hat.

Sam laughed, as he looked through the legholes of his briefs at Blaine. "She's not supposed to put my clean clothes in my room, she's supposed to leave them on the dryer."

Blaine laughed. "These aren't you're little brothers?" He joked as he pulled down on the underwear resting on his head. "Head wedgie!"

"Dude, don't rip them, we don't have money to afford a new pair. Everything goes towards the necessities." Sam whined pulling the underwear from Blaine's hands and off his head.

"Oh, sorry I'm almost forgot." Blaine smiled.

Sam grew red with embarrassment, he hated talking about money. "It's fine." He said softly.

Blaine gave him a reassuring look. "Don't look embarrassed, you can tell me anything and everything."

Sam smiled. "I know, I know." He threw his hands up. Then he hopped down on his bed with a smile. "You are the only guy I can tell things to that I know won't judge me."

Blaine shrugged. "I know."

He looked over at Sam who was leaning over to put away his clothes in the dresser next to his bed. "I'm really going to miss you when I go to New York."

"I'll be in Lima County College." Sam grinned. "And you'll be back to visit and over the summer. We'll have an entire summer together."

Blaine gave a bright smile. "I wanna do something special you know? Me, you and a couple other guys."

"Well I can't afford too much." Sam reminded.

"We can go to my summer house! Me, you, both Puckermans and Ryder!" Blaine suggested. "That's all I have room for. 3 Bed rooms. Two guys would have to share a king sized bed."

Sam looked down. "Okay."

Blaine have a half smile and bent down to looks straight at Sam, into his beautiful hazel-green eyes. "Sam, I'll pay for everything. I'll give you money before-hand so no one thinks you're a moocher. I know you're embarrassed about taking money, but you have to. I want to have a special time with y friends and I don't want you to spend it worrying about money."

Sam looked away from Blaine. "I can get money."

"No. You're having money troubles I know that. I know you're embarrassed to be talking about it and I know you're to proud to take money you can't pay back. But wouldn't it be fun to go down the shore with all your guy friends?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. "I can't just not give you money back."

"We don't have to go shopping and that, just some spending money. I'll give you 50 dollars, 70 tops." Blaine said.

"That's too much. I can get money myself." Sam crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"You're taking the money, Sam." Blaine smiled. "Fight as much as you want. You can take it early or I'll just buy you everything down there."

Sam sighed. "Fine! Okay, I'll do it. But I'm paying you back."

"I know you will." Blaine smiled. "I don't care how long it takes."

Sam looked up and gave a boyish smile. "Thank you."

Blaine nodded. "Why don't you call Jake, we can go down next weekend. Invite them all."

Sam stood up and picked up his phone, Bringing it to his ear. Blaine watched as he held the phone to his ear, His cheeks were rose red. That was how they always got when he was embarrassed. Blaine hasn't seen him this embarrassed since a video of him stripping was found by the glee club.

It was right at the beginning of senior year, the day after Brittany and Blaine's debate. Blaine and Sam walked into Glee Club, happy to have won the election. Blaine wore his favorite purple Bowtie and Sam wore a purple hoodie. Everyone in the glee club was huddled around a computer laughing. "What's up?" Sam greeted. "Something funny?"

"Yeah." Marley giggled as she turned the laptop to face Sam. Blaine did a double take as he watched Sam shake his ass on the screen, only covered by a tiny pair of shorts that still managed to show some of his right butt cheek. Sam looked mortified as everyone stared at him.

"So, "White Chocolate" were you named that cause you have the palest ass ever?" Kitty teased. "You should show us that money maker, I have some ones."

Sam grunted and sat down annoyed in the corner, everyone continued to watch. For some reason Blaine could tell he was staring at Ryder who watched with a smile covering his face. Sam's cheeks were as red as the converse he was sporting. "Shit, Sam. We have some presidential stuff to deal with, lets go." Blaine said, motioning Sam out of the room.

Sam took a deep breath as he followed Blaine into the empty hallway. "What do we gotta do?"

"Nothing." Blaine shrugged with a hint of a smile on his face. "You looked humiliated, I figured you staying there would've been horrifying for you."

Sam looked at Blaine and wrapper his arm around him. "You're the coolest little guy here."

"Oh, and for what it takes, you looked pretty good in that video. I would come a second time." Blaine complimented, hoping Sam wouldn't realize Blaine was crushing on him.

Sam looked down. "That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done. Guys were touching my junk, people saw my entire ass every night, I had to lie to my family."

"It's over Sam. You don't have to think about that." Blaine said, staring at Sam's lips. They were so big and so adorable. Blaine just wanted to melt in them, he had to fight the urge to kiss Sam right there.

"I know I don't." Sam said, Blaine still staring at his lips as they moved. "And now I'm here, and I guess that sacrificed worked out."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

Sam Evans.

Sam had spent the entire day yesterday hanging with his best bud, Blaine. But now he was headed towards Puck's house, to have a conversation with him about Sam's sexuality. He felt nervous the entire time. After all, he wasn't sure what would happen. Once he pulled his truck into the driveway he leaned back, happy that Jake's motorcycle wasn't in the driveway.

Once he entered Puck's house, he paced around the kitchen until he finally sat down at the table. Puck gave him an awkward look as he ran his hands through his short Mohawk. "So, dude. You wanna talk to old Puckerman, right?"

"First I think we should discuss what happened the other day." Sam crossed his arms, looking extremely upset.

"What happened?"

"You being an asshole? Calling Blaine a Fag and then teasing me about the whole gay thing."

Puck nodded and looked down. "Yeah..."

"That's all you have to say?" Sam was annoyed.

"I was hungover and Jake was too, we were hammered the night before. Jake was being needy and whining about his headache and i was just really pissed. It was out of line, and I try to not be like that anymore because I don't like the old asshole Puck. " He explained.

"So you're sorry?" Sam raised an eyebrow, obviously demanding an apology.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do to help you figure your sexuality out, but I'm up for anything." Puck placed his hands on the table.

"I don't really know what to say..." Sam said awkwardly. "Maybe, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"You ever get hard around guys?" Puck asked way too blatantly.

Sam was caught off guard when these words hit his ears. Puck stared at him though, and as uncomfortable as he felt he still nodded in agreement.

"Has a guy ever noticed?" Puck asked.

Sam didn't reply.

"When was the last time you've gotten hard near a girl?" Puck asked. He was actually interested too, and Sam felt more uncomfortable.

"I don't know, 10th grade. I was with Quinn, but I got hard around guys then too." Sam looked into his lap, but he could feel Puck staring.

"And you started to masturbate." Puck assumed. "And you stopped getting hard around chicks."

Sam was surprised at how Puck guessed that. He nodded, his face completely pale and his lips chapped.

"You're gay." Puck said plainly. "You only got hard around girls cause your hormones were playing games with your head since you were getting so horny... And I'll assume puberty hit then too."

"You- you really think so?" Sam stuttered.

Puck nodded, turning to look out the window. "I won't tell anyone dude. Not a soul. But if you wanna talk some more down the shore I'm game. I would keep chatting, but Jake just pulled in with Ryder."

Sam peered out the window. Dressed in jeans and a leather jacket was Puck's younger brother and in a white T-shirt and Nike shorts was Ryder on the back of the motorcycle. Sam watched as they entered the house and immediately came towards the kitchen. "I could see your lips from outside, what's up trouty?" Jake teased.

"Nothing." Sam said awkwardly. "Just hanging with Puck."

"Sharing stripper advice?" Jake hit him in the back of the head with a laugh. "I'm just joking, you can't give stripper advice."

"You want me to teach you?" Sam asked. Months ago Sam would be embarrassed talking about this, but Sam had grown comfortable with his stripping past over the year.

"Hah, Id love to see you try Jake." Puck said, adding a 'pfft' at the end.

Jake smiled. "I bet I'm a better stripper than Evans.

"Lets go downstairs and try this shit." Sam smirked.

Everyone quickly shuffled down the stairs, Sam kicking his sandals off and Jake pulling his feet out of his Nike sneakers. Sam flipped his blonde hair, starting to grow way too long and scanned the room for a good spot to strip at. He eyed the pool table and immediately pushed it next to the coffee table. "No pole work, sorry." He teased, pulling his body up on the pool table.

Jake propped himself up on the table, still covered with a plastic cloth from the party. "So, what do I do first?" Jake asked.

Puck and Ryder sat down on the couch together. Both were anticipating some humor. Sam looked over at them and smiled. "Why don't you show me what you've got first. Get down to your undies." Sam crossed his arms, his eyes widening.

Jake leaned back against the wall, stripping his shirt off quickly. His chest was pretty much hairless, clearly he manscapes too. He started to slowly grind his body against the wall and slide down seductively. Sam bit his lip, his sexuality was starting to really be questionable now. He stared at Jake, who was now running his hands against his smooth, light brown chest. His muscles were hard and distinct. Sam stared at his stomach, it was ab-ulous. He turned around and shook his ass for a minute. He watched as he slowly stripped off his pants to leave him in his beige plaid boxers. They were baggy at the bottom, but at the top were pretty good looking. He slowly shook his ass before turning around. "Booyah! That's was fucking sexy!"

Puck uncovered his eyes. "I covered my eyes halfway through, I did not need to see my bro doing THAT."

Ryder was laughing uncontrollably. "You looked like you were having a seizure. Sam can kick your ass in the stripper game."

"Go for it, Trout." Jake jumped off the table. "Show us what you got."

"I'm pretty much done watching boys strip for like the year." Puck leaned his head back.

Sam shrugged as he took a jump to the floor. He hunched over and grabbed the pool table so he could pull it back to where it was. "Okay, if Sam doesn't have to strip then he is atleast doing something since I had to." Jake shrugged.

"Like what?" Sam questioned, as he started tugging back on the pool table. He slid it across the beige carpet slowly.

"I got an idea." Ryder whispered to Jake. He pointed to the white waistband hanging out of Sam's jeans. "Pull them up." He smiled.

Jake bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and tip-toed behind Sam. Then he curled his fingers around the white Hanes. With one tug the material shot up his ass causing Sam to jump up to his toes and hang on to the edge of the pool table. "C'mon! Dude! Don't rip them!"

Jake smiled as he gave what was only the third tug, but enough to tear the entire seat of his undies. Sam groaned as he shoved the rip material back inside his pants. "Can I go change out of these upstairs in the bathroom?" Sam asked.

Puck nodded and watched Sam stiffly walk up the steps, Ryder and Jake laughing at him as he did so. "You assholes." He scolded once Sam was out of the room. "Sam can't afford new underwear, his family is just getting over being poor and they still are pretty deep."

That wasn't the only reason Puck was scolding them though, Sam was going through something and he seemed pretty upset from Puck's verbal teasing, Jake's wedgie might have been worse.

"Oh, god." Ryder stopped laughing. "I thought they were over that."

"Well, I played around with my friend. Is that so bad?" Jake asked. "I know he's poor but doesn't he want to still he treated like everyone else? I get ripping them was a bit over the top but..."

Puck shook his head. "No. Just, no. Don't apologize either about not knowing, that'll just embarrass him. He hates talking about money, everyone knows that. But i will have Sam wedgie you when he comes back down here. Cause it's been way too long."

"Hell no, dude." Jake shook his head. "Look I feel bad for ripping them, but I'm not taking a wedgie."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Didn't you just give somebody a wedgie like 2 days ago?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, it's been a long time. Now shut up before I pull you into this too." Puck smiled.

From upstairs Sam was getting changed, his pants were growing tight as he thought about Jake stripping. Jake was so hot, so sexy, he loved his hard muscles and the way he moved when he danced. No one knew it, but Sam had a crush on Jake all year long.

Sam could still remember the day he first talked to Jake.

It was during the Britney assignment. Jake was hunched over in his seat wearing a leather jacket and a white T-Shirt. Jake had been there for a week and Sam had yet to talk to him, he seemed distant from everyone other than Marley and Kitty. Sam had been watching him since he'd join the New Directions and Sam had even found he was in his gym class. Jake never talked to him though, just caught the gaze of Sam from two seats back.

As the bell rang, Sam watched as Jake headed to gym class, Sam in tow. Sam had to talk to him, watching him from a distance was going to drive him crazy. Sam walked fast until he caught up to Jake, who stopped at his locker to grab his gym uniform. Sam stood beside him, smiling like an idiot. "Hey, Sam Evans. We haven't really talked since you joined glee club. Thought I'd introduce myself."

Jake looked up and flashed him an awkward smile. "Trouty mouth? My brother told me about you, said you two were great friends."

"Yeah. Puck was pretty cool. You haven't seemed very social in glee club, only to Marley and that kitty chick." Sam smiled, Jake closed his locker and started to walk beside Sam. "Unique told me you were a player, well actually she used the term womanizer, and then started singing."

Jake laughed and nodded. "I talk to chicks alot, I end up shy around guys. It's easier to get with chicks than to did friendship with dudes. Most of the time I get dirty looks from guys cause I made an advance on their chicks. I change in the bathroom stalls."

"Not today. Artie's absent so why not change with me?" Sam suggested as he opened the door to the locker room. Sam immediately caught a whiff of the sweat and overpowering axe that floated through the room.

Sam and Jake headed to an empty section of the locker room. They were in the corner when both boys stripped down, Sam to his cheap Hanes briefs and Jake to his slick Calvin Klein boxer briefs, they were a bit flashy and shiny. "Hey, It's Jake Puckerman. Not changing in the stall today? Guess you're done being a pussy!" Someone said as they approached. It was Steven, a pale and muscular man in a hockey jersey.

"Fuck off." Jake said, giving him the finger.

Out of anger, Steven quickly latched onto Jake's waistband and tugged it up his ass. "Ah! Stop it bro!"

"Not so tough now!" He laughed, as Jake was brought to his toes. "Go back to your stall loser."

Sam stood back as he pulled on his red gym shorts. "Dude. Lay off."

"You got something to say, faggot?" Steven said, taking one hand off of Jake's briefs but leaving one to hold him in place. He held his fist up.

"You just came up here and flipped on him, like go back to your losing hockey team over in that corner over there." Sam cracked his knuckles. "Or one on one, me verse you."

Steven let go of Jake and walked away, obviously he was threatened by Sam. Jake groaned as he rubbed his ass for a second, which was exposed by the thonged underwear that was left in between his buttcrack. Sam watched as Jake pulled it out. "I could've taken him. But thanks."

Sam grinned as Jake, still underwear clad, hugged Sam. "Tomorrow I'm gonna go back to the stall though."

"Stalls are for pussies." Sam crossed his arms, gently teasing Jake. His hand was shaking a bit from Jake's touch still. He gave Jake a gentle push.

"Would a pussy do this?" Jake half-grinned as he pinched each of Sam's nipples and twisted them around until Sam's groan of pain cracked. Sam rubbed his pained nipples as he stared at Jake. Jake smiled at Sam, who Jake would now consider his first real guy friend. Sam didnt know it yet either, but his crush on Jake was just beginning, and only amateur now.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

Sam Evans

Sam walked down the steps to find Puck forcing Jake's boxers over top of his head. The red lines on the beige were ripped, and the material was unable to be worn again. "Helping you out buddy." Puck smiled. "His underwear's a hat now."

Jake held his crotch, as he made a loud "Ugh!" That seemed continuous. He seemed in a lot of pain and Sam couldn't help but feel bad. "Wait." Puck held his hand up, then he pantsed his brother.

Jake's ass was out and Sam's eyes widened. With his pupils dilated he remained fixed on Jake's round ass, which faded into his muscular legs. Sam imagined himself touching and rubbing the soft skin on his rear end, he was so lost in the thought he didn't notice that Puck was calling him name. Once Puck pushed him though, Sam quickly shot out of his daydream.

"Evans, are you okay?" Puck asked.

"What? Yeah. I just- I- zoned out."

Jake walked over, as he picked his shorts up and pulling them to his waist. He still held his crotch while he stepped over the ripped boxers he left on the carpet. "Puck, you're an asshole." Jake whined as he grabbed Ryder's arm. "We're going to hang with Marley and Tina."

Puck waved him goodbye with a head shake. He waited for the door to slam before turning to Sam and giving him a light shove. "My bro isn't gay."

"What?" Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"Staring at my bro's ass, and bro, you're going commando so that boner is visible from a mile away. You have eyes for my brother. And I'm warning you now, You leave him alone. Have anyone else, but he's two years younger than you, and he's straight."

"I thought you were okay with gay?"

"I'm totally fine with gays." Puck corrected. "But you two are friends, and that's the closest you'll get since he's straight. I don't want you ruining a friendship over a crush, and I don't want my brother feeling uncomfortable around you."

Sam sat down and bent his head back to look at the ceiling. Puck had not only figured out his crush, but had a problem with it! "Dude, I'm sorry. I can't control it. It's been forever since I've had sex and I need it now. I really like Jake, but if you forbid it... I respect that."

Puck sat down next to him. "That's why you're cool."

Sam nodded quietly.

"I have something to say to you actually, too." Puck said slowly. "It kind of has to do with what went down the other day, but you have to promise me you'll keep this secret."

"I'll keep it dude, since you're keeping mine." Sam half-smiled.

Puck hesitate for a minute until he spoke. "I didn't joke around and call Blaine a fag since I was hungover."

"Wait, so you lied?" Sam looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I was questioning my sexuality." Puck said quietly.

Sam's jaw dropped, Puck and him both? This seemed surreal. "Wait? Why would you say fag if you think you were gay?"

"Jake and Ryder were saying some stuff and calling me gay, saying I probably was gay. And I was an idiot and I thought that by calling Blaine that Jake would hear and figure I wasn't."

Sam nodded, biting his lower lip. "That makes much more sense. But does that mean when you told me I was gay you didn't know for sure?"

"I totally think you're gay." Puck let out a quick giggle. "But how can you really know until you experiment?"

"If only we could find someone to experiment with." Sam thought out loud. "That wouldn't talk about it."

"...Why not eachother?" Puck said slowly.

Sam quickly looked over at Puck. Did he really just say that? "Puck... What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not fuck eachother? I'm down to experiment. Like a friends with benefits thing." Puck smiled. "If we are both into it, we can continue."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Puck stood up. He lifted Sam up and flung him over his shoulder. Sam chuckled as he felt his body dangle on Puck's. The heat coming off Puck was already arousing Sam. Sam pounded lightly on Puck's back as they reached the top of the steps. Then Puck stopped, "Wait, you are sure about this right?"

"I'm positive! Now, Come on." He chuckled. "Let me down. I can walk by myself." Playfully he reached his hands down Puck's jeans and felt Puck's tight ass. He could even feel the skin tight fabric on his cheeks that ended before his thigh started. "Wedgie!"

Puck shook Sam around as he felt a rubbing in his ass that was unpleasant. His yellow pikachu briefs were climbing up his back until he flipped Sam to his feet behind his back.

Puck shoved his briefs back in his pants and smiled as he grabbed Sam's rough hands. "You're sure too, Right Puck?"

Puck nodded. "I am ready to pound you through the bed, Evans."

Sam was led up the steps by Puck, who held his hand inside of Puck's. Puck had an odd walk, obvious he hasn't entirely pulled out his wedgie. "I am not gonna be the bitch!"

Puck gave a sarcastic laugh. "You're the bitch."

Sam sighed, as there was no use in arguing with Puck. He but his lip as he watched Puck's hips swing around and his butt run against the jeans he was wearing. Puck quickly walked into his room, and threw Sam on top of his Star Wars sheets. "I have the same ones." Sam smiled, pulling on the sheets.

"Well, it's familiar Territory then, hope you feel at home in my bed." Puck closed the door and locked it. "I gotta ready up in my private bathroom."

A few minutes later Puck emerged, wearing only his form fitting briefs. Pikachu was on his crotch blushing, his blushing matched Sam's red cheeks. Sam was completely naked underneath the sheets he was covering himself with. Sam gave a slight laugh as he motioned Puck towards him. "Well, hello trouty." Puck raised his eyebrows. Puck threw himself on top of the covers and straddled on top of Sam. The thin material was the only thing separating their skin from one another. Sam placed each hand on one of Puck's butt cheeks as he felt his friends lips press against his neck. He was already moaning, and already starting to grow underneath the covers.

"Mmm." Sam moaned as he rubbed his palms along Puck's underwear, starting to pull it up his butt. It pressed against his dick and the pressure felt amazing against the hardness on his cock. A whole was forming and was quickly tearing the underwear to shreds. Once the underwear was off, Puck was completely exposed.

Sam looked down at Puck, his penis was atleast 6 inches. The cock was hard and rubbed against the sheet, until Sam forced the sheet away. "You're huge." Sam whispered.

Puck pressed his boner against Sam's, it was slightly larger, but Sam's was still about 5 inches. Puck grinded his body along Sam's as he put his mouth on Sam's ear and began to nibble seductively. The waft of Puck's Hollister cologne was filling Sam's nose. "Ugh. That feels so good. Fuck me. Hard."

Puck's erection throbbed at the thought if it. Sam repeated this words until Puck rested his hands on Sam's muscular sides and flipped him on chest. Puck rubbed his rod on Sam's butthole for a minute as Sam squirmed with pleasure. "You have the smoothest ass I've ever seen." Puck whispered in his ear. "You want me to pound it through the floor?"

Sam's breath was shaky. "Yes." He managed to choke out. Puck slowly managed to enter Sam, causing him to groan and moan uncontrollably. He felt his body smack into the bed as the deep pounding of his ass was causing him to throb, as Puck did so inside his ass. Puck flipped Sam, so he was on top, Puck still pounding him. Then, Sam started to bounce his body on Puck's dick.

"Dude, I'm gonna-" Puck started, but stopped when he felt his dick release a large loud of cum into Sam's ass, then another and then one more.

Sam did the same moments later, sending a large load of cum on top of Puck's knee.

Quickly both boys ended their act of sex, and stood up both completely naked. "How's it feel having an ass full of..." Puck asked.

Sam shrugged with a smile. "You know, I feel weird not being a Virgin anymore."

Puck chuckled. "You were a virgin?"

"Was it obvious?"

"No!" Puck smiled. He stepped into a new pair of neon green briefs, throwing a pair of zebra print briefs at Sam. "Put those on."

Sam slipped into the tight material as he smiled at Puck. He heard a door slam from outside and went to look out the window.

Without opening the curtains, Sam saw Jake leaning against his car. Ryder must have gone home. Sam smiled as he felt Puck lean against him. "Jake and Marley have a date tomorrow. Wanna come over for some more."

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Get dressed, before he knows something's up. You don't even wanna come out of the closet."

As Sam got dressed, he watched Puck do the same. He stared at Puck's beautiful legs and imagined Jake. Puck had just gave him the most arousing time of his life, but Jake gave him the second without even trying.

It was Diva week, and Blaine was off with the girls rehearsing. Ryder was off in the library and Artie was off in the AV club, leaving two students left alone in glee club to do nothing. With Finn gone to talk to Santana, the boys were thinking of a way to spend the hour.

"Wanna just clean up the room? Because Finn clearly isn't going to." Sam suggested.

Jake stood up and nodded. He walked over to the piano and rubbed his finger along the top. He examined his finger next to find it dusty. "Ugh. Get me a rag or something dude."

"There's one right there." Sam said, pointing to the opposite side of the piano.

Reaching over Jake was struggling to get to the keyboard section of the piano. Sam immediately noticed the black waistband hanging out of his pants. "Oh my god dude. Let me help."

Sam made his way to Jake's back side and squeezed his fists around the waistband and yanking it sky high with one pull. He did a double take as he noticed there was only the waistband out of his pants. His crotch was held tightly to Jake's lower thighs. He had his hands hanging on to the piano and clenched it alleviate the pain. "I think I ripped em." Sam said, still pressed against Jake's thighs, the jean material rubbing against Sam's own jeans, separating his manhood from Jake's bubble butt.

"It's a jock strap, my underwear got slushie stained so I- do you have an erection?"

Sam let go of Jake as he looked down at his bulge, Jake had felt it and now he could obviously see it. Sam turned white and tried to spit out something, but it came in a strong of "Uh's" and "Um's".

Jake looked at Sam with a chuckle. Feeling awkward, Sam looked at his phone to avoid Jake's gaze, but he could still feel it. "Brittany sent you a dirty photo didnt she?"

"What? Uh... N-.. Uhmm." Sam spat out.

An extreme smile formed on Jake's face that stretched from ear to ear. "She so did! Let me see it!"

Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket. Jake approached him and reached into his back pocket for the phone. "Come on, let me see it. Marley isn't giving me any action other than kissing minus a few layers."

"No." Sam said, holding Jake's hand in his pocket. Jake's hand let go of his phone but was still pressed up against his ass. Jake was shorter than Sam by an inch or two, so he looked up at Sam.

"You dog." Jake pulled his hand away. "You two gonna have sex tonight?"

As Sam stuttered like an embarrassed school boy, Jake grinned. Sam wasn't paying much attention as he started to scratch the back of his neck. Sam was really turned on by how close Jake was to him, and how he touched Jake. Suddenly, he felt jake grind his own body on Sam's. it was playful, but Sam was getting really hot from Jake's touch. Jake stopped humping him and instead started laughing as he hugged Sam, his hands in his shoulders and his face in his chest. Sam could feel his bulge pressed against Jake's waist. How did jake not care? Jake's chuckles were vibrating his entire body, which gave Sam's bulge the vibration too. Sam had to fight back a moan as he pushed Jake away. "We should clean." He said turning around.

"Excuse me, you think you can pull my underwear to my shoulder blades and get away with it?" Jake crossed his arms. "And since I can't see the photo I guess I have to get revenge elsewhere."

Sam raised an eyebrow at first, but then he felt the cold breeze on his legs, and he looked at the reflection in the mirror. His tighty whities were covered by his shirt, but his pants were at his ankles. Still blushing from Jake feeling his dick, he bent down to pick them up. Just as quickly though, Jake latched onto them and pulled them up. Sam was hunched over as he felt the sliding of the cotton fill in his crack, rubbing back and forth to burn his behind. Before he knew it the entire pair was ripped and over his head, leaving nothing covered but his junk, even his ass was on display. The very bottom portion was still intact enough to remain lodged in his ass. Sam's hands cupped his junk to keep it from popping out. Jake held the towel he was going to use to dust the piano in his left hand. He twisted it as fast as he could and jake three snaps to Sam's already stinging ass.

Jake hopped onto the piano. Finding it completely hilarious. Sam adjusted everything and threw his torn underpants in the trash. Now going commando, he walked past Jake to grab the towel he had used to whip him. Quietly he began to wipe the dust off of the black piano.

Jake (still smiling like a maniac from the amusement he had caused himself) hugged Sam from behind, putting the left side of his face on Sam's back and his palms on Sam's chest. "Brotherly love at its finest." He teased. "Now stop being quiet."

Sam smiled, his legs stiff. Jake had put him through pain, but his dick was throbbing in his jeans. Jake hasn't done much, but what he had done was enough to give Sam pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Noah Puckerman.

Everyday after Sam hung out with Blaine, Sam would come spend some time with Puck, fucking every time they did so. Puck was really beginning to enjoy spending time with Sam, they would did other things besides fuck, too. Sometimes Jake would be home and the two would swim in the pool or play some sport, or even watch TV. Truth be told, Puck couldn't wait until Sam got to his house everyday.

Today, Puck was all alone and Puck had a surprise waiting for him. He laid back in the recliner near his front door. The clock chimed to 9 o'clock. Sam was supposed to get here by 7:30. Puck stood up and began to pace around, wondering where Sam could be. Puck looked in the mirror, his black wife beater still looked as if he just put it on and his white shorts were looking okay as well. The wind whistled through the screen door, then he heard a door close. Turning around fast, Puck spotted Sam hopping out on his truck. It was dark out, and Sam's tan was showing on his legs and arms.

The fearful expressions Puck had on his face had changed into one of excitement and happiness. He was ready to hug Sam, jump into his arms and feel Sam's biceps. However, he he didn't really show feelings for Sam to his face, after all friends with benefits was their deal. If that was the best thing he could get, he didn't want to screw it up.

Puck hid his smile and leaned up against the door as Sam opened it. Puck blocked Sam from coming in. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Blaine wanted to hang out late, couldn't tell him I had plans to go fuck you, could I?"

"You should call." Puck said, taking a step back. He allowed Sam to come in. "I hate being alone here, I got Jake to sleep over Ryder's so we could have a sleep over, remember?"

Sam nodded. "Sorry, dude."

Sam gave Puck a gigantic smile. His mouth was huge and his lips outlined a pearl smile, Puck was already getting turned on. As Sam pulled Puck in for a tight hug, Puck clenched Sam's back, he lifted his shirt up to feel Sam's soft skin. "Not this time!" Sam laughed, throwing his hands down the back of Puck's shorts and grabbing from the leg hole to the waistband. Once he launched them out of his pants Puck could hear the stretching of his briefs. They were blue with a huge superman symbol, Puck had gotten them today.

Breaking off the hug, Puck tried to pull his underwear down and out of Sam's grip, but that just caused the waistband to rip off, making Puck's briefs unwearable. "Asshole! What was that for?" Puck whined.

"I thought you were gonna wedgie me!" Sam defended. "This is my last pair of underwear. Since you know, you always rip mine 'wedgie-style' before we... You know."

Grabbing his ass Puck whined. Sam shrugged his shoulders in return, his boyish charm was enough to keep him from ripping Sam's underwear and jeans wedgie style. Plus, Puck was really excited to show Sam his gift to him. "That reminds me!" He stumbled over to grab a large bag, he quickly handed it to Sam. "I bought this for you."

"A present?" Sam asked excited. "I hope it's not too expensive because I didn't buy you shit."

Puck smiled, he knew Sam meant 'I hope it's not expensive because I can't spend money on you'. "It cost me like 50 or 60 bucks. But considering I always ride you, and ripped all your underwear, it's the least I could do."

Opening the bag, Sam smiled. "Dude, you bought me more underwear?"

"Yep. It wasn't completely selfless, I bought ones that would turn me on. Sorry, but your cheap ass ones weren't doing much."

"Puck, you're too great." Sam smiled. "But I did have two questions. About our... Sex." Sam whispered the last word.

"Shoot."

Sam held up his laptop, Puck hasn't even noticed he brought it. "I wanted to take a video. Not put it on the Internet or anything. Just to watch myself."

"What's your other question?" Puck asked.

"Could we maybe change roles? It's been almost two weeks and I never get to ride you." Sam asked.

"Yes, to both. You can ride me once in a while actually." Puck started. "And I get to rip that fucking pair of briefs to shreds. I'm sick of looking at them."

Sam turned around. "I figured you were going to anyway."

Puck cracked his knuckles and approached Sam's back, digging his hands into his blue nylon shorts. Quickly Puck yanked the cheap white material up enough to send Sam to his toes. Before Sam could even groan though, Puck had ripped them and Sam turned around. "Now set up that damn camera." Puck ordered. "And lube up."

"Better put on a sexy pair of underwear." Sam said.

Within five minutes, Puck was lying seductively on the bed, the camera set up perfectly. He was only wearing a pair of tight red bikini briefs, from the dozens of pairs he bought for Sam. Sam came out, he was only wearing something Puck gave him, a black pair of bikini briefs similar to Puck's. His mouth watered, he wanted Sam and he wanted him now.

Sam put his thumbs to the side of his briefs, pulling them down to show his distinct hips, they were so good. And before Puck knew it, Sam had completely taken his briefs off. Sam was growing right before Puck's eyes, his dick becoming hard as rock. Once his long rod was ginormous Puck sat straight up. Sam motioned him to flip over, which Puck did. Puck was hard in his briefs, the red material pressing against his bulge. Puck waited for Sam's touch, which he quickly felt on his thighs. He moaned as Sam massaged them, until he reached his ass and started to rub that. "This is my second favorite part.". Sam whispered as he pressed his body against Puck's and pulled his red briefs up his ass. Puck cried out loudly, it pained his ass but his dick was enjoying it. He could feel his cheeks popping out of his briefs and even Sam's fingers rubbing the thonged underwear into his crack. It took a few minutes, but it finally ripped, leaving both of them naked. Sam pressed his hard cock against Puck's ass and leg. "This is my favorite part." Sam said. As he took a jab he missed, but the second time he entered Puck's tight ass quick. Sam figured he had ever been ridden because this was a definite virgin hole. As Sam began to fuck him hard into the bed he placed his hands underneath Puck and on his cock. Puck moved along with Sam's body as he felt his cock be placed in Sam's hands. Sam was jacking him off.

Puck loved the smell of Sam, he had a fresh linen smell, and even a little scent of something that was just plain sexy. He felt Sam fill his ass with a shot of cum. Sam exited Puck's toned ass as Puck squirted right into the bed.

Reaching over, Sam ended the video, keeping it saved on his laptop. "That was great!" Sam exclaimed as he stood up and bent over to grab the black undies he'd left on the floor. Puck wasn't ready to have sex again, but Sam's ass was physical perfection! Puck whimpered as Sam pulled up the briefs and locked the door. "We have to talk."

Puck gulped. "Dude were guys, the beauty of us doing the dirty is that we don't have to talk after we finish!"

"Puck I need to say something that could ruin our thing we have going on, but I need to say it. So I'm gonna say it quick." Sam said extremely fast. "Puck, I'm not ready to come out but can we stop being friends with benefits and make it official?"

Puck tried to cover the extreme smile that flew right between his ears, but he just couldn't. Sam had just said what he had been wanting to say to Sam. "Secret boyfriends?"

Sam nodded.

"I would love that!" Puck exclaimed. "But I'm the dude in the relationship."

Sam grinned as he quickly threw Puck a pair of skull designed cartoon briefs to put on. "I need to cuddle with my boyfriend."

Sam emphasized the word boyfriend, Puck liked that. Once his boys were covered by the briefs Sam jumped in and turned the light off. Pressing on the TV, the boys let the music channel him in the background. Sam laid his head on Puck's muscular chest and wrapped his arm around him as well. Puck left his hand on Sam's warm back. "You know, we fucked eachother before we even started dating." Puck laughed.

"Yeah." Sam giggled. "How was I tonight?"

"I expected some virgin annoying sex. What you gave was easily a B, B+." Puck smiled. "That's pretty good considering no one gets A's except me."

Sam looked up at Puck and smiled. Puck looked back and quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Remember, no one can know."

"I won't tell a soul." Sam replied, laying his head back on Puck's chest. Puck watched him as he fell asleep. He was so cute and peaceful, he was glad to have him now. He could still remember the first time they'd ever really talked.

Puck was in the 11th grade, and Sam was in the 10th. Puck was back from Juvie and paired with Sam for a lesson. Sam was dating Quinn.

Sam had on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, they were tight and made his ass look like a piece of heaven. His family still had money so Sam was wearing expensive-ish clothes. Puck was wearing a pair of jeans identical to Sam's and a leather jacket to cover his white Tee. "This is shit. I don't feel like performing, I just got outta Juvie and my hands hurt from kicking the shit outta kids."

"You beat up people in Juvie?" Sam crossed his arms. "I may be quarterback now and all, but I'm not going to get on your bad side."

"It'll serve you right." Puck said, acting tough still. "How are you quarter back? According to Santana you're the biggest nerd she has ever met."

"Today in the locker room you had on Star Wars tighty whities, I'm pretty sure you're the biggest need she's ever met." Sam teased.

Puck leaned over Sam, who was sitting peacefully in a chair in the front row. Being the only two in the room, Puck snarled at Sam. "You creeping on me while I'm in my underpants?"

"You're not that hot." Sam crossed his arms and stood up, brushing past Puck.

"Still hotter than you." Puck defended himself. He looked at Sam and yanked down his jeans in a single one-handed tug. Sam's jeans were scrunched up at his angles and his legs were pale, they almost blended in with his tighty whities, brand: Calvin Klein.

"Hot." Sam said, turning around and pointing at his bare legs. "Much better than a jew's weird thighs."

"That's just rude." Puck snarled. "Apologize."

Sam laughed as he bent down, to pick up his jeans. Puck smiled too, as he reached over to pull up Sam's briefs. One pull was enough to make Sam drop his jeans and shoot straight up. Sam bounced around trying to get Puck to let go, his bare ass jiggling around as he did. Sam was at Puck's mercy, and after weeks of getting the wedgies at Juvie (not that he'd tell anyone those stories) he was ready to give them like hell. Puck pulled the material up aggressively, a tug that seemed to make Sam cry out with pain. "Puck, please, ok! I'm sorry! That was rude, I apologize!"

Puck laughed for a minute, loving seeing Sam's beat red face in the piano's clean reflection and hearing his merciful pleas. Then Puck felt kind of bad, as Sam was just a new kid and trying to gain friends, while his social status was trash. Puck let go, acting cool still. Sam pulled his wedgie out and yanked his jeans back into place on his hips. "Asshole." He muttered.

Puck placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Watch who you mouth off to kid, you're in the glee club and that's fucking suicide. You can't act like you're popular here or not even they will want to be Friends with you."

Sam shrugged. "Makes sense. I didn't know I was acting popular though?"

"Just stick to the impressions, unless you aren't in glee club. Then just stick to the whole being cute thing." Puck turned away to grab his bag. "Cute, not hot."

"Stick to your whole 'I'm a Juvie bad ass' story. Just make sure you don't show off your bruises." Sam pointed to Puck's collar bone. Puck had been punched there, and Sam clearly could tell.

As Puck picked up his bag, Sam's arms were still folded. "Oh by the way, not sure if you're dating Quinn or not... But watch out. I got that bitch preggo, and Puckzilla don't roll with a baby, and neither will you. Plus, she's kind of high maintenance."

"We're not dating."

"I know you're going after her." Puck smiled, walking out of the room.

Puck didn't realize it until he left, but he had the biggest erection ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6.

Noah Puckerman

Puck looked down at Sam who was sleeping wearing a pair of black bikini briefs. Puck was still wearing his skull briefs. Puck loved seeing Sam sleep, he was so peaceful. Sam had his legs curled up and his hands under his head. The Star Wars blanket Sam was covered by was over his entire body except his head.

"Ah." Sam yawned as he opened his eyes. Immediately he looked up to Puck, who was smiling at him. Sam quickly let an ear to ear smile spread. "Morning."

"Morning." Puck replied.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, with a cheesy smile.

"Well I woke up at 10:30 and it is now..." Puck flipped to his side to check his phone. "10:52." Puck felt Sam drape his arms around him in a hug from behind, as Sam laid his head on Puck's shoulder.

"You smell like raspberries."

Puck looked at Sam and smiled, breaking his hug and facing Sam. He held his hand on top of Sam's. "I can make coffee. I was going to make you breakfast but I didn't want to wake the sleeping giant."

Sam chuckled. "Coffee would be great."

Puck hopped to his feet and pulled Sam up with him. "By the way Trouty, Blaine texted you and said we were going down his shore house this weekend, leaving Friday if you could."

"You read my texts?" Sam asked.

"Just the one that popped up. I'm not gonna be one of those creepy boyfriends who stalk your every move." Puck shrugged walking down the stairs. "Now shut up and lets get coffee."

Once Puck had made two mugs of coffee he handed one to Sam, who took it with a smile. "Should we get some pants? I don't want Jake to come in and..."

"Jakes staying out till tonight. He texted me this morning. Which gives us a whole day alone almost." Puck sipped on his coffee.

Sam had his phone in the waistband of his underwear. He felt the vibration against his tan skin. "One second." Sam smiled as he answered a call and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a smile. "Well, Blaine called me. We're leaving Friday morning. Me and you are taking your car, Jake, Ryder and Blaine are taking his. And we have to share a king sized bed."

"I told you we were leaving Friday already?"

"He asked, but since he never got a reply he called." Sam explained.

Puck nodded with a smile.

"I'm pumped for sex by the beach." Sam admitted with a gracious laugh.

"We can't have sex down there." Puck said. "You moan louder than anything."

Sam giggled. "I do not!"

"Totally do."

Sam shook his head. "Hey, you wanna watch the sex tape we made last night?"

"Bro! I forgot about that!" Puck exclaimed, setting his mug down after taking one more large sip. "Bring your laptop down here."

A minute later Sam came into the living room with his laptop in his hand. He plopped down on the couch, sitting on Puck's lap with a smile. Puck wrapped his arms around him while Sam quickly opened the video. "How hot do you think this'll be?"

"Pretty hot if it looks anything like it feels." Puck gave Sam a quick kiss on his cheek, before Sam hit play.

Watching the sex tape, Puck saw Sam's hot naked body and quickly got an erection that sat under Sam's ass. When the video ended Sam leaned back. "How sexy was that shit?"

"I need to jump your bones right now dude." Puck said, pulling Sam on top of him and started nibble on his ear.

"Thank god." Sam smiled as he grinded his lower body against Puck's. He was already hard himself and has his dick throbbed against Puck's he moaned already.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Puck! Open the door!" Jake called.

Sam quickly jumped up, still extremely horny. "Holy shit. What do we do?"

Puck bit his lip as Jake yelled again. "Go get clothes on, I'll get the door."

"Should I get you some pants?"

"No, that'll look weird." Puck whispered. "I don't want you embarrassing yourself. Go get yourself some!"

As Sam rushed up the steps, Puck opened the door, almost hitting Jake with it. "You should've brought your damn key."

"Puck, why aren't you wearing pants? Isn't Sam here?" Jake asked, confused. "Ryder, what do you think of Puck's legs?"

"Fuck off." Puck started towards the steps. "Im going to get some."

Jake looked back at Ryder and pointed with an evil look in his eyes. Before Puck knew it, he felt his skull briefs dig into his ass and his toes shoot up. With his erection, this wedgie was painful and also rubbing his dick. He felt the scratching of his legholes piping against the inside of his round ass. Each pull worsened the pain, and seemed to jack off his cock a little bit. "Jake!"

Jake laughed, and so did Ryder. As Jake bounced Puck up and down, he felt his cock throb. Until soon enough he came. Several more tugs later, the cum was spreading in between his thighs and his ass was growing red. It wasn't until the material stretched to his midback that Jake let go. His thonged ass was out for a moment until he pulled his underwear out. "Ugh." He groaned as he walked up the steps again. "Watch your back!"

When he reached his room he found Sam fully dressed. Sam had a white bathing suit on. Puck locked the door behind him. "My damn brother just fucking wedgied my ass, which jacked me off." He said, beat red.

"Aww." Sam laughed. "So basically he jerked you off?"

"Shut up." Puck pointed, still red. "Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"I thought we could go swimming."

"I guess I'm game." Puck brushed by Sam and picked up his bathing suit- a red speedo. "Don't wear this all the time, but I think you'll like it."

Sam watched Puck slip out of his briefs, the wetness visible underneath his ass. Puck's ass was perfectly round and made Sam want to jump in right now. Sam knew he couldn't though, and Puck quickly pulled up the speedo. "Shit." Sam exclaimed, as Puck turned to him.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I left my laptop on downstairs, the video is still up." Sam said, as he started to quickly walk down the steps. Puck followed in tow.

Puck really hope they weren't looking through it, if they watched that video Puck wouldn't be able to deal with that. So when he got downstairs and found the boys nowhere near it, he smiled. Sam quickly shut down his laptop and made a loud sigh of relief. Puck gave him a hug from behind. "You're kinda sexy when your nervous." Puck flirted, but Sam pulled away.

"Your brother is in the next room. Lets just go swimming." Sam retorted. Then he started to whisper. "I love seeing you wet."

Once the boys were in the pool, they sat, wading in the warm water and talking quietly. "Dude, that scared the shut outta me." Sam sighed.

"Let it go." Puck shrugged. "Puckzilla is still annoyed with Jake. Bitch literally made me cream."

"Im pretty pissed too." Sam smiled. "Making you cream is my job."

At that moment, Jake and Ryder emerged in red and blue bathing suits, respectively. "What's up guys?" Jake smiled. "Dude. I had a speedo, except it was blue. Do you know what happened to it?"

"No." Puck spat.

"Don't be so angry." Jake smiled. "Is it because of that wedgie?"

"Yes." Puck gave a fake, sarcastic smile.

"Puck, loosen up about it." Sam whispered. "You do it to him all the time."

"Fine." Puck threw his hands up. "Bro, come here."

Jake threw down the towel he was holding and jumped into the huge inground swimming pool. He was next to his brother. "Yo."

Puck went over behind his brother and tugged his brother's bathing suit up towards the sky. "Woah!" Jake cringed as he felt the knitted lining fly into his ass and the water rush up at him. He flailed for a minute as the rubbing was beginning to irritate his butt cheeks. Puck set him down after giving a 4th tug. "Puck!" Jake whined.

"Just getting even bro." Puck smiled. "Now come on, no more wedgies. Unless you're giving them to Evans or Ryder."

Ryder and Sam were swimming next to each other peacefully as Jake looked over and laughed. Jake hopped up to sit with his feet in the pool. "Evans, come here!" Puck called.

Quickly Sam swam over and swam only inches from Puck. "What?"

Puck grinned and tackled Sam under the water. From underneath the water Puck smiled deeply at Sam. Sam looked for a minute then started to swim up, at which point Puck latched into the sides of his bathing suits and pulled them completely off. The funny thing is, Sam hadn't even noticed!

When Puck was above the surface he laughed at Sam, unknowingly naked. "Hey Evans. I think you lost something." He held his bathing suit up. Sam's face dropped as he tried to grab it from him.

"Dude! Give me it!" Sam begged.

Puck crunched them up and tossed them out of the pool, near the back door. Everyone was laughing, that was everyone except Sam.

"Puck!" Sam whined. "Go get them! Seriously."

Puck mocked Sam, who was in the corner sitting awkwardly.

"I got it." Jake smiled, as he pulled his feet up and started to walk over to them. Once he lifted them up he tossed them to Sam.

Sam sunk down in the water low and came up wearing them. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"Could you stop messing with me?" Sam asked Puck.

Puck smirked. "I can't keep my hands off you dude." His voice was a whisper. "And you know I tend to overdo things."

Sam nodded with a smile. "You are a wildcard too."

Puck gave Sam a wink, which made Sam grin widely. Puck saw a bit of Sam's ass, which wouldn't be the first time. But he did remember the first time.

Puck was searching throughout YouTube for videos when he found a hot young blonde boy on the side with his other recommendations. He squinted at it for a moment until he realized he knew that young blonde- it was Sam Evans who had just returned to Mckinley. Puck clicked on the video, which popped up with Sam stripping. Girls were throwing some serious cash as the blonde danced in a tool belt and a thong. He watched Sam turn around and shake his perfectly round ass at the camera. Puck almost pissed himself in both surprise and with how hot he was.

He was sitting in the choir room as he watched the sexy video. Then he heard Sam walk in. "Hey! Boy, what are you doing?"

Sam had a huge smile on his face and Puck have him a raised eyebrow. "Watching some white chocolate thunder." Puck turned his laptop to show Sam the video.

"Dude! There are videos?" Sam asked. "How the hell did you find this?"

"It came up." Puck replied, with a shrug.

"This is so embarrassing." Sam said, throwing his face in his hands.

"With an ass like that, you shouldn't be." Puck smiled. "I hope that didn't sound gay."

"My ass shouldn't be on display for the the world." Sam sighed. "And don't try lifting my spirits by trying to compliment me."

"Kid, when have I ever tried to lift anyone's spirits?" Puck crossed his arms.

Sam smiled. "That's pretty true... I can't believe you saw my ass."

"Oh my god. If you are so embarrassed." Puck started, setting his laptop aside. He stood up and yanked the back of his jeans down to his knees. He was technically mooning Sam, but Sam found it kinda hot. Almost immediately he pulled his jeans up though. "There."

"First. I didn't want to see that." Sam laughed. "Second. The door is open."

Puck looked over and laughed. "Anyone who saw is lucky."

Sam and puck stared at one another laughing. Puck wished at that moment he'd see more of Sam, and he never thought that they would one day date.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7.

Jake Puckerman

Jake was sitting in his bed that night, shirtless and listening to Ellie Goulding with Ryder. "Why do Sam and Puck never leave the house? I hate having to trek all the way over to my house just to fuck you." Ryder whined.

"I know. But what do we do about it? Ask them to leave so we can have sex?" Jake sat up and looked at Ryder.

"You don't have to phrase it like that. Just say you want a night alone with me."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Because that sounds any better."

"Oh and another thing. When we go out on a date do we really have to go 30 minutes out of town?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, do you want people to find us holding hands at a restaurant or movie theatre?"

"Baby, if we do it really quietly-"

"No." Jake cut him off.

There was a knock at the door, and Puck popped his head in. "Me and Sam are going to grab a pizza or two for us four. Can I trust you guys home alone for 15 minutes?"

Jake nodded.

"Ryder keep my brother in line, if something goes wrong I will fucking kill you both." Puck threatened closing the door.

"They actually left!" Ryder watched out the window as Sam and Puck quickly jumped into Puck's white Cadillac. "They're gone. Can we? Please?"

Jake smiled and stood up. He grabbed Ryder by his shirt and pulled him towards him. "Beg me."

Ryder smiled as he placed his hands on Jake's firm ass. "Considering I'm the bitch, you better beg me." Ryder came down hard on Jake's ass with hard smack, it was enough to make Jake jump and his ass jiggle.

Jake grinned and slipped his pants off, so he was only wearing his skin tight white bikini briefs. "Please." He smiled. Quickly, Jake tossed Ryder onto the bed and climbed over him.

Jake's bulge was against Ryder's ass, which was covered by his shorts and underwear. He pulled off Ryder's shirt and shorts, in a single moment. Ryder was left in his white briefs. His ass was up in the air and Jake pressed his hard cock against it. He was already practically creaming himself, seeing Ryder almost naked in his own bed seemed so much hotter. He quickly gave a small tug up to tighten Ryder's cheeks. He gave a few more small tugs, enough to thong his underwear. "Hey no wedgies." Ryder grinned, tweaking his ass. "Unless you plan on pulling it out with your teeth."

"Anything for you, babe." Jake whispered. He quickly brought his face down to Ryder's bubble ass and bit the material, stuck in Ryder's crack. He placed his palms on each cheek and began to massage as Ryder moaned. Jake slowly pulled the wedgie out and pulled the briefs down halfway down his thighs. "Now- fuck! I don't have lube."

Ryder flipped over, completely naked. "So, can't you-"

"I have an idea." Jake smiled. "Since you're always happily the bitch..."

Ryder watched as Jake stripped off his bikini briefs and smack Ryder with them. Then he started to kiss Ryder passionately on his neck an continue to move his lips lower south until they wrapped around Ryder's hard erect cock. He wildly sucked in it like it was a lollipop. "Yes! Yes!" Ryder groaned, extremely loudly.

Jake lifted his ass towards the sky to get a better angle of sucking. Ryder's eyes bugged out of his head nearly upon the sight of Jake's beautiful ass. Jake sucked for another minute as Ryder moaned more and more.

"Jake, take it out. I'm gonna cum." Ryder moaned. Jake pulled away as Ryder shot out 4 loads of cum all over his face, Jake sighed.

"I didn't want it in my mouth, but I guess my face was better." Jake giggled.

Ryder reached over to grab his blanket and wiped it on Jake's face. "Im sorry."

Once Ryder had cleaned Jake's face, Jake smiled. "Don't be." He hugged Ryder and squeezed his ass.

"You're still pretty hard." Ryder but his lip, looking down. Jake's cock was atleast 11 inches long, enough to make Ryder almost explode again. "Want me to blow you?"

"That was special, for you being such a hot and amazing sport." Jake grinned. "And I'm afraid of Puck coming back. So tonight you can sleep over and I'll jack off while you're in the shower."

"You're too good." Ryder smiled as he stood up and grabbed his briefs. He and Jake both redressed pretty quickly, and once they were done they hear Puck and Sam shuffling up the steps.

"We're eating dinner, losers!" Sam banged on the door.

Jake and Ryder quickly exited the room and were face to face with the two boys. "Lets eat." Jake smiled.

"You're sweating." Puck examined.

"We were dancing." Jake lied.

"Wait." Puck stopped. He grabbed Jake's underwear and pulled them up, giving him a huge wedgie. "You told me that this type of briefs were gay? Why are you wearing them?"

"Argh! I don't know!" Jake cried out. Jake liked them, but only to have gay sex. He couldn't let Puck know that though.

Puck let go of them and laughed.

Then he shrugged and brushed past him, with Sam in tow. Jake looked at Ryder, with a wink. Ryder's hair was messy and looked so hot. He loved getting with Ryder. He could still remember the day Ryder first ever touched Jake.

Jake walked into the locker room with Sam, Artie and Ryder. He and Ryder weren't really friends at the time. Jake mostly stayed close to Sam, who was in the middle of a conversation with Ryder.

The four boys entered the locker room and each of them began to strip and change into their gym clothes. Jake was pretty much remaining quiet. That's why he was so surprised when he felt his red and white polka dot boxers slide up his ass, and remain lodged there as they were bounced up a little. "Ah." He yelped quietly.

"Nice polka dots, loser." Ryder teased as he pulled them up again with a great tug. Jake could feel Ryder's cock press against his ass as he finished off the wedgie as dropped him.

When Jake pulled out his underwear Artie and Ryder were gone. Jake squinted his beautiful eyes, embarrassed. "Asshole." He muttered.

"Don't worry." Sam chuckled. "He's just playing around. Don't sweat the petty things."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8.

Ryder Lynn

Ryder was ready getting packed to head down the shore with his friends as Jake hugged him from behind. "Can you pack a speedo? Ooh, and those cute color briefs you never wear?"

"I don't own a speedo." Ryder smiled. "But I'm wearing those color briefs now. Orange."

Jake pulled his underwear up from both sides, bringing the orange material up his ass. "These are so hot."

"These are hurting my junk." Ryder said, pulling down his briefs. "Well, only when you do that."

Jake snuggled up behind Ryder, rubbing his head on his shoulder. "Do you wanna fuck then? One time before were stuck in a house unable to do it?"

Ryder smiled. "We can have sex down there. The fear makes the sex better."

Ryder zipped up his suitcase and grabbed his and Jake's, shoving them at Jake. "Plus I can hear Blaine beeping."

"Im not carrying both our bags!"

"I thought you wanted to be the guy in this relationship." Ryder shrugged. Jake looked at him and groaned as he proceeded to carry the bags.

Minutes later Ryder and Jake entered the back seat of Blaine's Toyota Avalon and sat close to each other. "So, going to LA beach, right?" Jake held his fist up.

"Yeah!" Blaine smiled. "I have a spot in the airport saved for our cars, I already paid for them."

"And you paid for first class tickets! Thanks a bunch Blaine!" Jake smiled.

"Thanks!" Ryder added.

"No problem." Blaine smiled. "And not Sam and Puck. Sam refused to let me pay for first class for him, so he and Puck are flying coach."

An hour later, everyone was situated on the plane, and the plane was ready to take off in a few minutes. Jake, Ryder and Sam sat together in huge, fluffy first class seats. Sitting up Jake looked to Ryder. "I gotta piss, and I don't wanna go alone. Come with me."

"Come to the bathroom with you?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah." Jake responded as he stood up. Ryder slowly stood up and followed him, leaving Blaine alone.

Jake and Ryder managed to slip into the bathroom unnoticed by anyone. As Jake pulled Ryder in, Ryder leaned against the wall. "Piss." Ryder said.

"I don't need to piss. I figured we could join the mile high club." Jake flirted pulling Ryder close.

"Mile high club?" Ryder smiled.

"Idiot. We're having sex in the plane." Jake whispered. He grabbed Ryder and pushed him against the sink, his body bent. "You want to?"

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Ryder whispered.

Jake smiled and unzipped his pants, he whipped out his cock. It wasn't hard yet. But it was still huge. Jake pantsed Ryder, leaving his bare ass exposed and ready for Jake's entry. Jake rubbed Ryder's ass for a minute, feeling the soft cheeks. Quickly, Jake grew to his full glory, and pulled a tiny jar of lube. "Travel size." Jake smiled.

He quickly applied the lube, rubbing the cold, wet goo all over his stuff penis. He loved this feel almost as much as he loved the tight feeling of sticking his dick in Ryder's ass. Quickly he pushed his body against Ryder's jabbing himself into Ryder's hole. It was looser than it was at first, but Ryder had been ridden so many times that was understandable. Jake pulled back and then back in. Ryder bit his tongue to avoid the groaning he would've made. Ryder felt his body shake and vibrate with the intense pleasure only Jake could give him. He moved back along with Jake, who was pounding him hard, harder than usual.

Ryder held his teeth down on his tongue still, feeling his ass jiggle with each hump. Ryder felt Jake's dick throb inside his ass, and ten shoot a small load of cum into his ass. When Jake pulled out, Ryder smiled. "That's all that you came?"

"I jacked of earlier." Jake smiled, zipping his jeans back up. Then he opened the door and head back to sit with Blaine. He looked around, no one had noticed or was looking. He took a sigh of relief as he plopped back down next to Blaine.

"Hey guys." Blaine smiled. "My uncle is down in his shore house, and he needed a hand with something tonight, so you four could always just head out. Tomorrow were hitting the LA beaches though."

Ryder smiled. "Okay. Thank good we have a few days down here."

"I know." Blaine smiled, as he laid back. "Im taking a nap now."

Ryder smiled and turned to Jake. "Tonight were going on a date. A really nice one." He whispered.

Jake smiled back. "Can't wait."

As Ryder stared at Jake, he remembered the day Jake and he had first fucked.

It was halfway through the school year and Jake was hanging out with Ryder. Both were home alone in Ryder's room. Jake was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans as he sat in Ryder's bed. Ryder was only wearing a wife beater and shorts. "Ryder, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Ryder said, as he curled a weight.

"Ryder?" Jake looked down.

Ryder set down his weight and looked into Jake's deep brown eyes. "Jake? Are you ok? Did something bad happen?"

"No. No. It's just... I have something I really need to tell someone."

Ryder wrapped hi arm around Jake. "What's up? Tell me."

"Well..." Jake started. "The other day Marley took her shirt off. I expected to feel a little.. Tight down there. I didn't. Then, Sam got pantsed... And I had a raging hard-on."

"So... You're having sexuality issues?" Ryder asked, scratching his chin. "Cause the other day, I saw Sam and thought 'I want that in me'."

Jake giggled a bit. "You too?"

Ryder nodded. "I am pretty sure that I'm gay, but how can you know until you actually are with a guy?"

Jake leaned in towards Ryder. "That's true."

Ryder looked up. "We could always..." He trailed off as he pressed his lips against Jakes forcefully. He sucked Jake's bottom lips, tasting the wild berry Chapstick Jake tended to use. He closed his lips on Jake's and looked up. "I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Jake said, taking off his jacket. He trembled upon Ryder's touch, which led to him jumping on Ryder.

Ryder pulled off his wife-beater and looked at Jake, now naked other than his boxers. "Boxers?" Ryder asked. "That's a turn off."

Jake looked down and gave an awkward smile. "Wait, are we rushing things."

"We're just bros helping bros. We're both trying to figure out our sexualities." Ryder shrugged.

"Okay." Jake smiled, licking his lips. "Then lets do it. And we'll get rid of these."

Ryder grabbed Jake's plain white boxers. "I got it." He said, tugging the material up. Jake yelped as the material tightened in his ass, and just ass quickly exited with a rip, leaving Jake completely naked on top of Ryder.

Jake pulled at Ryder's shorts and briefs, pulling them down together. Each boy's cock sat touching, both large and hard. Ryder gulped as he sat mesmerized with Jake's features. His muscles were a gorgeous texture that popped out of hi chest and left his stomach completely toned. His arms and biceps were large and thick, like his dick. His legs were the best, so muscular and leading into a firm yet round and plump ass of perfection. It was tanned as his skin. Unlike Ryder, who was pale and muscular, but not too muscular. Ryder blushed as he examined Jake, looking down to his cock.

Jake smiled widely, to show his bright perfect smile. Quickly, he set his lips on Ryder's neck ad started to make out as Ryder groped at Jake's ass. The two sat moving their bodies on one another, as Ryder pushed Jake back, to climb on top of him. Jake moaned and pushed back, Ryder's hands still squeezing at his golden ass. A battle began for dominance, which ultimately ended in Jake straddling Ryder, his lips still pressing against Ryder's toned shoulder. Jake applied some lube Ryder had, he used it for working on his car. Then, Jake entered Ryder and humped him like a bunny.

Ryder groaned as Jake's hard erect penis entered his tight hole, his virgin tightness opening and feeling the pushing of Jake's 11 inch rod. Ryder panted as he groaned in pleasure, Jake bringing his body back and then quickly smashing Ryder back into the mattress. "Uh. Ah. Yes." He whispered. Jake started to pull a Ryder's hair as his moaning filled the room, his cock still throbbing inside Ryder's ass.

Ryder pulled at the pillow as he purred, feeling Jake pound him again, and a wetness in his ass grow, leaving his body wet and causing himself to erupt and shoot cum all over his mattress. He felt Jake pull out, his body collapsing next to Ryder's. Jake was breathing heavy and sweating a bit. "Okay. I'm gay." Jake nodded. "But don't tell anyone."

Ryder smiled. "That proved to me that I'm gay too."

"You won't tell?"

Ryder smiled. "Can we do this again?"

"I'm hoping." Jake stared at Ryder's muscles.

"It's a secret."

And from that day on, Ryder and Jake just grew closer and closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9.

Sam Evans.

Sam and Puck were alone in middle class, well other than the other 3 passengers who they didn't even recognize. Sam leaned against the window, Puck's left arm wrapped around Sam and his right hand holding Sam's. "I am so glad we get to be alone together. I love being with you like this in public." Sam smiled.

"Don't count on it when we leave LA." Puck informed. "Because then it's back to me cooking dinner for us and fucking in my bed."

Their voices were no more than a whisper, but Sam loved every minute of it. "What are we going to do in LA?"

"Well I have a few surprises planned. Tomorrow is our day." Puck teased. "And I have a lot planned."

"Keep in mind I only have the sixty bucks Blaine forced me to take." Sam smiled.

"Keep in mind I'm the dude in our relationship which means I pay." Puck squeezed Sam's arm.

"What kind of things do we have planned?" Sam questioned.

"Can't tell you, baby." Puck put his nose against Sam's. An enormous smile grew on his face. Puck rarely used names like baby, but when he did Sam loved it. Sam pressed his lips against Puck's for a quick kiss. When he pulled away Puck was grinning wildly. "You know, baby."

"Two baby's in a row?" Sam giggled.

"Because I know you love it."

"Glad to see you're finally showing your affectionate side. Well, with your words."

"What the hell does that mean, Evans?" Puck grinned, but crossed his arms. "I'm very affectionate with my words."

"Yes. Because calling me my last name really shows your love for me." Sam cocked his head.

"You want me to be affectionate, tell me what I think of you?" Puck asked.

Sam nodded.

"Fine, here it goes." Puck cleared his throat. "You're muscles are heaven, and whenever you do an impression for me I melt. You make me feel safe, and I love being with you. Your mouth is huge, but that's alright I guess. It was made to fit my dick."

Sam let out a huge laugh. "The beginning was the sweetest thing ever, but I guess that was great."

"Not letting you emasculate me, Evans." Puck smiled, as he leaned back.

Sam grabbed Puck's hand and smiled. He looked at Puck, he had since gotten rid of his Mohawk, and Sam loved his hair. However, Sam missed the Mohawk. "Puck, do you think you could maybe get your Mohawk back?"

"Why?" Puck asked. "Do I look like a kid anymore?"

"No..." Sam shrugged. "I just miss it. It's something to grab onto. I could even cut it, I cut my own hair."

"If you want it back, I'll get it." Puck smiled. "But only for a few weeks, then Puckzilla is going back to his grown up look."

Suddenly, the overhead speaker announced that the plane has landed, and everyone should grab their bags from the overhead compartments. Sam grabbed both their bags from the top, and proceeded to exit plane.

One hour later, everyone was standing out front of Blaine's shore house, which was huge. It had 3 bedrooms, each with a king size bed, each with its own bathroom. The living room was huge, and the kitchen was High tech. There was even a pool out back, and the beach was just across the street. "Okay, so Jake and Ryder." Blaine smiled. "Your room is upstairs and at the very end of the hallway on the left, Sam and Puck, you guys are staying across from them."

Sam and Puck quickly ran into their room and locked the door. There was a huge memory foam bed, complete with blue sheets and a huge TV. Outside they could see the boardwalk rides. It was only 4 PM, so the light was still bright.

From behind, Puck hugged Sam with his hands at Sam's stomach. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and kissed his cheek gently. "Look at how great the scenery is." Puck smiled. "And the bed!"

Suddenly, Puck did a belly flop onto the bed and laid there. His dark green cargo shorts and his blue Tee clinging to his body. Sam smiled as he spotted Puck's underwear. "Puck, are you wearing leopard print underwear?"

"Yeah. I think." Puck said. "Come lay here, it's so comfy."

Sam smiled as he stepped over Puck's bag. Leaning over Puck's body, he latched onto his underwear and gave them a sharp tug up, causing Puck to moan. As Sam pulled the tight material more, Puck groaned louder. He laughed as the leg holes appeared, and he realized Puck had on bikini briefs! Sam grabbed from the leg holes and brought them up to his mid back. Puck dug his face into the mattress as he felt the sharp tugs digging deeper into his crack. "Get off me Sam!"

"No!" He chuckled as he gave another tug.

A knock on the door sounded, which made Sam jump. "You're lucky." He said as he let go of Puck's underwear to open the door. After switching the lock, he found Blaine on the other side of the door. Sam leaned against the doorway and smiled. "Whaddup?"

"I'm gonna go help my uncle out with some stuff next door. So, you all can head out." Blaine smiled. "See you later Sam. You too Puck."

"See ya-AH!" Sam shouted as he felt his ass devour his black briefs and his crotch feel the pressure ad heat from the growing tension.

"Payback." Puck smiled, as he pushed Sam into the hallway, releasing his grip.

"Nice one." Jake smiled from the doorway of his room. "Me and Ryder are gonna go out alone. You don't mind right?"

"Nah. Me and Evans here were planning on doing the same." Puck smiled. "Hopefully he'll be smart enough to not wedgie the Puckzilla again."

Sam smiled. "No promises."

As Blaine left each male left, each couple eager for the night to start. Sam looked into Puck's eyes and smiled. That was until he felt Jake put his arm around him and say something. Then, all he could think about was Jake and one of the many days they'd spent together.

Jake and Sam were hanging out, both wearing their risky business performance costumes. Jake's muscular legs crossed and his ass was hanging in the air, only covered by the tiny briefs and the bottom of his shirt. Sam would be embarrassed, but his briefs were much bigger than Jake's. "I hear you and Marley were alone at her house last night?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Jake sighed, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

Jake stood up and looked at Sam. "I just don't."

Sam watched as Jake sat down on the foot of his bed. "Did something happen? Seriously, tell me!"

"Fine." Jake started. "Me and Marley were making out. I thought things were going well, until she reached behind me and gave me this huge ass wedgie... Then she laughed and pushed me off her."

"She gave you a wedgie? How did it happen, what exactly did she do?" Sam said, giggling slightly.

Jake stood up and bent over. "First she put he hands on my butt like this."

Jake put his palms on his ass and squeezed.

"Then she did this, but much more powerful."

Jake grabbed his underwear and thonged them, Which made Sam almost spit. His ass was perfection, it was like a tight bubble with so much muscle. Once he de-wedgied them, Sam shrugged. "She wasn't ready. Plus, you are kind of wedgie-prone."

"Prone to giving." Jake laughed as he hopped on Sam, and started to yank crazily on Sam's underwear, giving him a sick Melvin. Sam felt Jake crushed his material and press his own underwear clad-crotch on his. Sam wanted to cry at the pain he had from his balls being crushed, but Jake's body was turning him on.

Once Jake let go, he immediately fixed his underwear and dick. Sam turned around, standing on his knees and not facing Jake. He shoved his hands in his pants to fix himself. "Anyway, asshole." He added. "I feel you though, she was kind of a bitch for that."

Jake growled and now grabbed Sam, pulling his underwear up largely, to make it disappear up he ass. Then, he sent his hand smacking hard on Sam's round ass. "She's not a bitch!" Jake defended, spanking on each word.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Sam apologized. He felt Jake's cold hand beat him on the ass. He could feel the palm collide and redden his ass.

Jake finished spanking a minute later. Sam stood up, in pain. "You win this round Puckerman."

"I win every round." Jake smiled. He hugged Sam, his bare legs rubbing against Sam's. Sam smiled, Jake's touch was his favorite thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10.

Noah Puckerman.

Puck was brushing his teeth, dressed in only his leopard skin bikini briefs. His package was pressed against the sink and Sam was dressing in view of Puck. Puck rinsed out his mouth as Sam zippered up his jeans. "Minty Fresh." Puck smiled.

"Really?" Sam grinned as he walked over to Puck and hooked his fingers into Puck's waistband. He bit Puck's bottom lip gently, which led to his sucking lightly on it. Pulling away, he kept his nose touching Puck's. "Minty fresh." He repeated.

Puck blushed and turned away to grab his pants and shirt. Bending down, he could feel his underwear ride up into his ass. No, not ride up, get pulled up his ass. "Ah!"

Sam laughed as he gave a fierce tug up on the leopard material, making Puck's underwear fly up to his midback. They stretched and rubbed, leaving a red mark in his cheeks. Finally, he let go and allowed the material to bunch up at his lower back. Groaning, Puck pulled out his wedgie. "Asshole." Puck whined, but still smiled at his boyfriend.

Sam smiled, and gave Puck a light slap on the ass. As he covered his underwear with his jeans and black V-neck, Sam watched and smiled. "So what are we doing?"

Puck squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I found this burger place on the boardwalk, I figured we could walk there. Then, we can go eat ice cream on the beach."

Sam gave a huge smile and grabbed his boyfriend's other hand. "Sounds amazing and totally romantic. Lets go."

As Sam let go of Puck, he walked out of their room. Puck knocked on Jake's door. "Me and Sam will be back around midnight, call me if you two stay out later!" He shouted.

"Sure thing!" Jake called back.

"When are you two leaving?"

"Like ten minutes!" Jake replied, loudly.

"Okay!" Puck yelled, grabbing Sam's hand with a tight squeeze, and leading him down the steps.

Puck and Sam quickly made it to the beach across the street. There weren't many people there since the sun was beginning to set. The sky was orange and pink with shades of red. It was so beautiful, and it was a moment of all their own. Sam was admiring the view and inevitable heat. "You know, you act like a dad to him."

"To who? Jake?" Puck asked.

Sam nodded.

"Kid doesn't have a dude to look up to, our dad's a fucking dead-beat. It's all up to me, I don't want him to grow up to be a sarcastic asshole." Puck shrugged.

"Like you?" Sam teased, giving a hard squeeze to Puck's hand.

"Actually that's the exact reason." Puck laughed. "I don't want him to end up like me."

Sam nudged Puck's shoulder with his own.. "What's so bad about being you?"

"I'm not smart, nice or doing anything with my life." Puck whined. "I want Jake to end up better than that."

"You're writing a script." Sam reminded. "And practically raising Jake yourself."

"Yeah." Puck looked down. His black slip on sandals slid against the sand. "I always worry that I might rub off on him too much, he can be an asshole sometimes."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear this anymore. You're perfect." Sam smiled. "Don't worry about Jake, he'd be lucky to turn out like you."

"Sam, I know you have a crush on Jake. You wish I was more like him." Puck turned to Sam. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I wish you were more confident. What is this, the Puck I knew used to think he was perfect, he was a cocky prick, that was somehow still the most lovable person I know." Sam smiled. "I love you. Jake... It's just a meaningless crush. You mean the world to me."

Puck looked down. He had been trying to get the courage to say this to Sam for so long. "I love you too." He replied, not thinking. But he knew he meant it. "And can we stop talking like this, we sound like a fucking movie."

"I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is." Sam did his Forrest Gump impression.

Puck turned to Sam and pressed his lips against his, giving a light gnaw to Sam's. "How did I know you would quote a movie the second I said that?"

"I'm not a complicated person." Sam shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Plus, sometimes it pisses you off since you're sexy mad. Sometimes this little vein pops out on your forehead, and you end up flaring your nostrils."

Puck grabbed Sam's black boxer-briefs and pulled them up by the middle of the stretchy cotton. "Is the vein in my forehead popping out yet?"

Puck lifted Sam off his feet, causing Sam to yelp out in pain. Sam tried to smack away Puck's hand, but it was useless. Puck grabbed Sam to hold him in his arms, letting go of his underwear. Then he dropped Sam in the sand, who fell, his head laying on his blue hood. Sam wiped sand off him and sat up. "You got me covered with sand!"

"What do you expect on a beach?" Puck giggled and sat down next to Sam. He pushed Sam down, and smiled as he gazed down at his boyfriend pouting in the sand. "I love you, dude."

"Love you, little bastard." Sam teased.

"Fucking freak. I love you more." Puck whispered. He jumped up and pulled Sam to his feet. "Now, lets go, before I pull your underwear up your ass again."

"Okay, okay." Sam smiled, grabbing Puck's hand.

Puck squeezed Sam's hand, and in that moment couldn't think of anything but Sam. He knew then that he did really love Sam, and that Sam completed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11.

Jacob Puckerman.

Jake was sitting in his black boxer-briefs, as Ryder slipped on his grey and yellow striped tank top. Jake flipped through the TV, as Ryder folded his arms. "Come on Jake, I thought we were going on a date?"

"We are." Jake stood up. "While you were in the shower, I made us food. Figured we could go on a nice romantic dinner on the beach."

"And you're going in your underwear?" Ryder smirked.

"I think I can pull it off." Jake joked. He struck a pose and flexed a muscle.

"And why aren't you wearing tighty whities?" Ryder pouted.

"I wear them for our sex, because you like them. They feel weird in between my legs, I prefer something longer. How many times am I supposed to repeat this?" Jake snapped. "Please Ryder, stop begging me to switch permanently. It ain't happening!"

"Well don't snap at me." Ryder said, sadly.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry, bro."

Ryder half-smiled and pulled Jake in for the biggest, warmest hug.

"But, I am sorry for being a bit rude, and getting annoyed easily, lately." Jake apologized.

Ryder rubbed Jake's back. He was a bit taller than Jake, which made him smile always when they hugged. He loved resting his head on Jake's shoulder. "Is everything okay? You've seemed a bit stressed recently."

"I just get worried people might find out we're dating." Jake said into Ryder's shoulder. "Especially Puck. Puck may be okay with Blaine and doesn't really give a shit about people's sexualities, but his own brother? Puck would be disappointed. He's had sex with a bunch of girls and I don't want to have him ashamed."

"Puck loves you, almost as much as I do. Which is a pretty lot you know. Plus, Puck always tells him he loves how brave you are. What's more brave than coming out of the closet?" Ryder grinned. "I'm not that hungry, would you rather just take a walk on the beach? It's dark out and no one's there. We can hold hands in public!"

Jake bit his lip. "I would love that."

Jake pulled on a pair of board shorts and a black wife beater and grabbed Ryder's hand. "Would you rather I put tighty whities on? I feel kind of bad for snapping."

"Don't worry." Ryder gave Jake's hand a squeeze. "I'm wearing a pair of yours anyway."

Jake raised an eye, as Ryder chuckled. "Bro? You're- You're wearing my undies? That's not true."

Ryder let go of Jake's hand and pulled his briefs up behind him, giving himself a wedgie. "See? I don't wear Andrew Christian."

Jake grabbed the waistband and examined. "Dude? Why would you wear my underwear?"

"I... Thought it would be hot?" Ryder said, sounding a bit sad. "I like feeling this close to you."

"Is this close enough?" Jake smiled as he grabbed the briefs and thrusted upwards.

"Wedgie!" Ryder screamed as he grabbed his crotch. He bent over, feeling the intense pain of his underwear rubbing in between his cheeks. Jake pulled with both hands, bringing Ryder to his toes, and the tighty whities to his shoulders. Letting go, he kissed Ryder's cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him. "Hey! I gotta fix my wedgie first."

Once Ryder had adjusted himself, Jake and Ryder marched through the door and across the street to the beach. "Are you angry I wore your undies?"

Jake smiled and shrugged. "No. Aren't they a little big on you though? After all, I'm muscular below the waist. And you... well you are a bit of a chicken legged boy."

"They're kind of loose, but I guess they fit like briefs. Why not try on a pair of mine later?" Ryder asked. "It feels really hot. Especially when you wear a little chicken legs underwear when you're all thick."

"I guess I could try it." Jake gave a blushing grin. Ryder smiled back at him, and both boys immediately basked in their love. "Just hope Puck doesn't notice."

"Just don't put them in your hamper, that way he won't wash them and see." Ryder said. "By the way, you are lucky Puck does your wash."

"Your mom doesn't do yours?" Jake asked, confused.

"Nah. That just shows even more how much he cares about you. After all, what brother does his siblings wash?"

"I think I just made a pretty big decision."

Ryder looked over at Jake and raised an eyebrow. He kicked his feet in the sand. "What was it?"

"I'm going to tell Puck. Tell him I'm gay."

Ryder squinted at Jake in disbelief. Letting go of his hand, he turned to look at him fully. "What the hell made you come to this decision?"

"You said earlier about Puck loving me unconditionally and that he thinks I'm brave. Plus, you really just said something that reminded me again tonight he loves me. I've been wanting to for a while and I've also been thinking about how much I love you. I want to share with Puck that I guess. And Sam and Blaine too."

"If you're going to, can you tell them about-about me?" Ryder scratched his neck. "It sounds a little baby-ish but i don't -I don't want to say so myself."

"You sure? I don't have to come out about you, this is your decision."

"Do it. Us doing it together could be easier." Ryder smiled. "I couldn't think of a better way actually."

Jake's face faded into a smile, and not just a smile, an entire face of ecstatic happiness. "This is great! After tonight, we can finally kiss and hold hands in my house, and not confine ourselves to a bedroom."

"It's a baby step. But that sounds, fantastic." Ryder smiled, as he shook his hips and grabbed Jake's waist. He put his lips over top of Jake's, and sucked slowly but lovingly on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jake smiled his nose against Ryder's. And in that moment, he couldn't be happier or think of anyone but Ryder.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12.

Sam Evans

Sam and Puck were standing out front of Blaine's shore house, sharing a kiss. As Puck pulled his lips off Sam's rosy red mouth, he let go of his hand to open the door.

In the living room was Ryder and Jake, sitting on the couch and playing a video game. "Hey losers, we're home." Puck closed the door.

"It's 12:30, asshole. You told me you'd be home by 12." Jake hit pause on his game, and grabbed the white blanket and pulled it over his body some more.

"Puck needed to have some ice cream." Sam smiled. He was still bubbly, Puck and Sam shared the best night of their lives. They walked on the beach, wrestled on the beach, and walked around the city shops. Sam was excited for the next time they could share a date so fantastic and romantic.

Puck rolled his eyes and started towards the stairs. "Okay, I think it's time for me and Sam to put some pajamas on. And by that, I mean take off my pants."

Sam laughed, Puck did sleep in his underwear usually. He started walking up the steps, but stopped when Puck turned. "Jake? Is everything alright? Your shoulders are hunched and you do that when your nervous. Did you break something of mine? Because I swear if you touched my shit I'm going to go all-"

"Puck I really need to talk to you." Jake blurted out. Sam wondered what Jake needed to talk about. Puck pushed Sam out of the way so he could stand in front of Jake. Jake looked a bit nauseous.

"What the hell did you do?" Puck snarled.

"I didn't touch your shit, man. It's just something I have to tell you." Jake said. He didn't make eye contact. In fact he seemed to be trying hard not to make eye contact.

Puck looked back and sat down in Blaine's recliner. It was big and beige and fluffy. "Dude. Did something happen? Do I have to kick the shit out of someone."

"...I hope not." Jake shut his eyes.

"Tell me what you need to say." Puck demanded.

"Okay..." Jake started. "Well, I have this really big secret. And I want to share it with you, because I love you."

Puck looked at Jake, waiting for a response. Puck looked puzzled, but Sam knew exactly what was going to happen. From the way Jake worded things, he expected Jake to tell Puck he was gay, it was the only logical explanation in Sam's head.

"I feel about boys, the way I should feel about girls. Me and Ryder we've been... Sharing these feelings. We've been kind of like a couple." Jake said, his voice cracking. He looked up, Puck was nodding and looking away from them.

"So, you and Ryder have been screwing each other." Puck processed.

"I didn't say that! I just said-."

"You're a terrible liar." Puck reminded. "Anyways, we've got you two being gay."

"Puck, listen. I know it may not be what you wanted. I know you'd rather have a straight brother. One you can play football with and play video games. But I still enjoy that! I just prefer..." Jake trailed off. Sam looked down, he felt sorry for Jake. Sam knew Puck would be accepting, he had to. After all, they were both gay, also.

"I know." Puck shrugged.

Jake blinked hard to fight back some tears. Puck still hadn't given him a full response. "Puck, please. I shared this with you because I love you."

Puck gave a forced smile. "I love you too, little bro."

"You're upset. Aren't you?" Jake looked back down.

"Bro, I love you. I love Ryder over here too." Puck smiled. "I don't care if you are gay. You're my brother, so it's my responsibility to protect you, and to love you."

Sam smiled. Puck had been trying to act less macho, but seeing him really go heartfelt with his brother made Sam happy.

"I know. But that's your job, Im proud to be... But I know you'd rather have a straight bro."

Puck looked over at Ryder, who grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it. Then back at Jake. "I would rather have you being you. And I'm glad you're gay, I'm glad you have Ryder."

Jake remained quiet for a moment as Puck stated at him. Sam wanted to speak up, but he didn't really know how to respond. "Jake." Puck said. "I'm gay too."

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. Had Puck really just done this? His eyes widened and so did Jake's. Even Ryder seemed surprised at this. Sitting in disbelief Puck stood up. Sam was quiet as Puck grabbed Sam's hand. "You have Ryder and I have Sam."

"Wait. So you? What?" Jake fidgeted. He was speechless. Sam shook, he was upset. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to tell anyone he was gay.

"This stays between us." Puck smiled. "And maybe Blaine. Are you gonna tell anyone about you two?"

"Just us." Ryder jumped in.

"Good." Puck smiled.

"We're gonna get changed, and well be back down to talk." Puck nodded.

Sam followed Puck into their room and closed the door. As he slipped off his shorts he could hear Puck talking. "I can't believe my brothers gay! Can you?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Why so quiet? Speechless?" Puck giggled as he grabbed Sam's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Fuck you." He whispered, loud enough for Puck to hear it.

"What's your problem?" Puck spat.

"What gave you the fucking right to throw me out of the fucking closet?"

Puck sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. My brother was in pain, and I just needed to prove how much I accepted him."

"And you had to do that in the process?" Sam threw his hands up.

"I'm sorry." Puck apologized. "Please don't be angry. I loved tonight, I loved holding your hand and being able to walk around and make everyone jealous of you. I guess I just got carried away, I wish I could do that in Lima. I want tonight to perfect, and it was."

Sam looked down. "You're still an asshole."

"Does this show you I'm not?" Puck said. He stood up and turned around. He dug his hands into the back of his pants and came out holding a fistful of his Spider-Man briefs. He pulled them up, causing even Sam to cringe. They were Puck's favorite pair. Sam watched as he pulled himself to his toes and groaned. Inflicting this pain on himself seemed hot so Sam, and seeing Puck's ass press against his shorts made Sam go crazy. He hardly even realized Puck had completely torn off his underwear. He tossed them at Sam. "There, my favorite pair ripped for you."

Sam nodded. "I guess I forgive you."

Puck smiled and grabbed a pair of baby blue bikini briefs from the bed. "Well, I'm wearing your favorite pair tonight. I hope I get another ripping wedgie."

Sam smiled and grabbed himself a pair of plain white boxers. "We'll I'm just gonna wear these over my tighty whities, so I'm not showing off my ass."

Soon, Puck and Sam opened the door to their room and Puck stuck his head out. "Hey! Why don't you guys just come in here?" He suggested.

Jake and Ryder did what he suggested too. Sam and Puck curled up on the bed, covered by nothing but their underpants. Puck was sitting up, but Sam was laying curled up in a ball, with his head in Puck's lap.

Ryder and Jake had gotten changed first, Both into blue shorts, and black and white wife-beaters (respectively). Ryder and Jake were on the foot of the bed, laying back. Jake held Ryder's hand. "So, I hope Blaine gets here soon." Jake thought out loud.

"You want me to talk for everyone?" Sam asked. "I'm the closest to Blaine, and I can tell him about all four of us."

"Trouty. You want help from this mother fucker." Puck pointed to himself.

"No." Sam refused. He took a deep breath. "Ryder, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ryder looked up.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "You've been quiet all night."

"Loosen up, boy!" Puck laughed, smacking him in the face with a pillow.

Ryder laughed as he stole the pillow from Puck. "Okay!" He chuckled.

"Thats what I like to hear." Puck smiled. Puck climbed over top his brother, sitting down on his chest, making his ass right in his brother's face. He grabbed his brother's shorts and pulled them off (with a struggle because Jake wouldn't stop kicking). "That should make you laugh."

"Puck! Get off, asshole!" Jake slapped Puck's back.

"Are you wearing tighty whities?" Puck laughed. "You told me they were for babies. Hypocrite!"

Jake turned red. He had put them on, he was really horny and was hoping to have sex with Ryder later. "Get off!" He shouted. "I can hardly breathe."

"Tell me you like wearing tighty whities!"

"I like wearing tighty whities. Now get off!" Jake groaned.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." Puck teased.

"Jake! Give him a wedgie!" Sam suggested.

"Okay." Jake agreed, bringing his hands up and reaching for Puck's blue bikini briefs. Puck tried to get up, but Jake latched on and gave a big pull up.

"Ah! You little shit!" Puck groaned. He bounced around the room, trying to get Jake off of him, but Jake's grip was firm. Puck ended up falling face first into the bed, his ass exposed and his wedgie being held tightly. The wedgie had been going on for about 60 second now and Puck's underwear was only about 6 inches above his ass. "Okay! You've had your wedgie fun, now get off me!"

"Hell no!" Jake smiled, making his hand into a fist and twisting Puck's underwear to worsen the wedgie. "Do you know how many wedgies you've given me? It's time for me to get back at you."

"Sam!" Puck snarled. "Help me over here?!"

"Sorry." Sam laughed. Jake continued to pull in Puck's underwear. It went up his ass slowly, and took force. It looked painful, Sam knew they weren't stretchy underwear. It went on for 5 more minutes, and that's no exaggeration. Once it was hooked to Puck's head, miraculously unripped, Jake smacked his brother's ass three times hard.

Then, he restricted his arms and legs from moving, by sitting on them, and pressing his legs into the bed hard. "Hey! Stop! Now." Puck said, sternly.

"No." Jake laughed

Sam put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Dude. It's time to cut it out."

"Sam's right, get up." Ryder adde.

Jake sighed. He stood up from Puck, and walked over to stand by the door.

Puck stood up, and fixed his wedgie. His eyes were swollen red, and he looked liked he was in alot of pain. "You little asshole! I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." He sneered. He looked embarrassed and upset, and like he'd really hit Jake. Sam had seen Puck get really angry at Jake once, and beat the shit out of him, and that terrified Sam.

Sam grabbed Puck's arm, and pulled him. He knew Puck would never hit him, not unless he cheated or hurt him. "Puck, calm your ass down. It's a joke."

Puck tried to pull his hand away lightly, and then he pulled it away hard. "Well, guess wha-"

"Puck, don't punch him." Sam whispered. "Please."

Puck gritted his teeth. "Fine."

"Thank you." He smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Puck looked pissed at Sam too, but he still laid back down next to Sam.

"Jake, ever do that to me again, for that long and you will die." Puck threatened. "Sam, nice suggestion by the way."

Sam shrugged with an apologetic look. He put his head on Puck's shoulder. "I hate it when you get angry like this man. Seriously."

"Sorry." Puck said, trying his best to not sound angry. It took him a minute but he finally did calm down, and the first thing he did was look to Ryder. "You're my new favorite."

Ryder smiled. "Does that mean Im not gonna get wedgied?"

"It means your boyfriend is going to get wedgied about 4 times as hard as I can wedgie a person." Puck smiled. "And my boyfriend isn't getting laid tonight."

"I doubt you can manage a day without sex." Sam giggled.

"I jacked off earlier, and I'll do it again if needed." He rubbed Sam's head. "But atleast tomorrow we'll have some great sex."

"You two are having sex?" Ryder asked.

"No different than you two." Puck shrugged. "And don't deny it, losers. I just wanna know, who is the one sticking it in?"

"It's always your brother." Ryder answered. "I'll assume you ride Sam?"

"That indeed." Sam smiled.

"Not always. I let Sam be dominate sometimes. Being dominate's great." Puck smiled.

"I wouldn't know." Ryder blushed.

"I always ride him." Jake said quickly. "Now can we not talk about this? It weirds me out."

"Hold up, Jake. I'm glad you're usually riding Ryder. Even though it should be Ryder, because that's literally his name bro. But you gotta let him fuck you sometimes. It's called being fair." Puck scolded. "Now were done because its starting to weird me out too."

Sam smiled at Puck. He couldn't believe Puck had just started a discussion about their sex life. He was just glad he was done being angry, that scared Sam the most. And he was still thinking about the last time he'd seen him get this angry at Jake.

It was around graduation time, and Jake was sitting in the basement of his house with Puck, Sam and Blaine. Jake's boxers were completely ripped, and Jake still wore them. Puck had given him a wedgie, enough to rip them. They had been playing Mario Kart all night long, and had made a deal the winner got to choose someone to give an atomic wedgie, and unfortunately for Jake, his older brother won. "You suck. You suck." Jake groaned, his underwear still hanging out.

Puck came up behind Jakes chair and hugged him tightly. "Sorry little bro, blue plaid boxers all ripped up. Damn I'm a good wedgier."

Jake elbowed Puck, and it landed straight on his eye. Puck held his eye, and jumped back. "Shit! Dude! We had a deal, don't be a sore loser."

"Whatever." Jake closed his eyes.

"So stop acting so prima donna." Puck laughed as he gave his brother a small noogie. Jake elbowed him again, this time right in the balls.

Puck held his manhood, cursing in a high-pitched tone. It took him a bit to get back to normal, but once he did he looked pissed. "Seriously. Stop it Jake, don't throw a tantrum." He walked past Jake.

"Shut the fuck up." Jake said, his head in his hands. Puck stopped behind him.

"Stop. I'm in charge of you, and I can hit you." He crossed his arms.

Jake stood up and tried walking past Puck. However, Puck stepped in front of him. "I'm going upstairs."

Puck grabbed the front of the hanging out boxer shorts, and with one pull gave him a painful Melvin, that also ripped the material straight from his muscular body. Jake grabbed his own balls in pain. "Ow!"

"Go to your room." Puck pointed. Jake was still holding his balls in pain though. Puck pushed him. "Now."

Jake stood up straight and pushed Puck, hard. "I fucking hate you, you damn pussy."

Puck bit his lip and grabbed Jake by the shirt, throwing him on the ground. "What did you say?" Puck shouted, holding up his fist.

"Oh my god." Blaine whispered to Sam. "Should we do something."

Sam shook his head. "I'm afraid of Puck killing me."

When Sam looked back over, Puck had landed his fist hard on Jake's right cheek.

Blaine stood up, as Puck kicked him in the leg. He grabbed Puck's arm. Sam watched as Puck immediately back handed Blaine. "Oh! God!" Puck spat. "Sorry! Don't touch me when I'm pissed!"

"Puck. You need to calm down now. He was just acting a little immature, there was no need for violence." Blaine said, he was usually the voice of reason. Puck shook his head and went to turn to Jake again. He hadn't succeeded though. "Puck."

Puck turned to Blaine. "What? Do you want to keep talking." When he turned back, Jake had gotten up and was sitting on the bottom step. Jake was burying his face in his hands. Sam was scared, Jake was always tough. Jake was always one to fight back, but when it came to Puck sometimes it wasn't worth it.

As Blaine tried calming Puck down, Sam walked over to Jake and sat down next to him. Sam was shaking, but he patted Jake on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Jake didn't respond.. Sam grabbed Jake's head and made him look at him. Jake tried to pull away, but Sam held him tightly. "Oh god. You need a band-aid for your nose." Sam cringed. "It's all swollen. Tilt your head back, stop the bleeding from your nose."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Jake groaned, and he was telling the truth. He looked in agony.

Puck walked over a few minutes later and sat next to Jake. "Jake, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna make my eye un-bruised is it?" Jake bit his lip, which was also a bit bruised.

"Dude, I have some anger issues sometimes, and the way you were talking. I want you to know that what I did was uncool, but you shouldn't talk to people like that for real." Puck said. "For the violence, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"It's fine." Jake snarled. "I'm just going to take a nap."

As Jake walked up the steps, Puck had a look of shame on his face. "Puck, what was that you said about anger issues?" Sam asked.

Puck sighed. "I have like anger issues. They aren't very apparent anymore but sometimes things just set me off like that."

And from then on, Sam was scared to anger Puck.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13.

Blaine Anderson.

Blaine came in that night exhausted. It had been exactly 3 hours since Puck had almost punched his brother. He could see the light on in Puck and Sam's room. Tiredly, he made his way up the steps. Peaking his head in, he saw the boys all awake. Sam and Puck were under a blue blanket, Sam's head was on Puck's naked chest. Jake and Ryder were sitting on the floor and watching some movie off Ryder's phone. Blaine knew it wasn't his place to judge, but they all looked as if they were 2 gay couples. Sam lifted his head up in happiness, which made Blaine ecstatic. Sure, he was with Kurt, but Sam still gave him something down under. "Hey guys, I think it's time to head to sleep. 3:45 already."

"Blaine, my best buddy. Come here, we have to talk." Sam patted the side of the bed. He sat up, and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, looking a bit sad.

Sam shook his head. "We have a secret to share with you, and only you."

"Oh my god, you're all gay aren't you." Blaine blurted out. He immediately regretted it.

"That... That was it." Sam Said quietly. "Is it obvious?"

"No. That was the phrase I used when I came out." Blaine smiled. "But you four, all you?"

Jake, Ryder and Puck all nodded. Blaine was excited, he had a real chance with Sam, not that he would EVER cheat on Kurt. "I know this can be hard to cope with. I mean, will I get a boyfriend? And-"

"I have a boyfriend." Sam interjected. "I'm kinda with Puck and those two are kind of a couple."

"Oh." Blaine said surprised. "Well, you know I'm fine with it."

"I figured." Puck smiled.

"Coming out is a hard thing, lets not talk about it for too long, it's so freeing, but so awkward." Blaine said. "Why don't we all just go to sleep, and the secret is between us so, the coming out part is over to us 5."

"Can we all sleep in here?" Sam asked. "Blaine you can hop in, and they can sleep on the floor, with a bunch of blankets, if you want to."

"Lets do it." Jake nodded as he grabbed an extra blanket off of Sam's bed, and two pillows from the closet.

"I'm in." Blaine smiled. "I just gotta get my Jammies on."

"Fuck that, me and Sam aren't even wearing pants dude." Puck admitted. "Just take off those things and take a blanket."

"...okay." Blaine said, not completely liking the idea. He did quickly pull off his clothes, his white trunks only out for a second as he quickly covered himself with a blanket.

When the lights went off, Blaine smiled as he felt Sam's foot against his. He knew Sam and Puck were spooning as the slept, but still, Sam felt so close. Blaine could feel the maybe of Sam Evans come to life. And that night he fell asleep with a dream of him and Sam together.

His dream was of a real event, it was the first time he had ever seen Sam naked. Blaine had walked into the locker room, and Sam had just finished synchronized swimming. Blaine was a junior and so was Sam, so Sam was on a team of seniors. As the youngest on the team, Sam had to stay late and wash the guys bathing suits. Sam hated it, he always complained to Blaine about that. So, Blaine entered to wait for Sam (he drove Sam home, and today Sam was late). "Sam? You in here?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm right here, Shit! I dropped it." Sam called.

Blaine followed the voice an when he saw Sam, his eyes bugged. Sam had been bent over, in the locker room shower. He was naked, and his tight bubble ass was being stretched to pop out. Blaine always liked Sam's butt, it was pretty big. However, he'd never so much as seen a cheek before. "Sam." Blaine said, unable to look away. "You're..."

"Naked? In the shower? Sorry, some guys decided to flush my head in the toilet." Sam turned off the water. "Thank god I was in m bathing suit still."

Blaine loved the speedo Sam wore, it was way too hot. Sam turned around, and put his hands cupping his junk. "My ass, you can see. My junk... That's another story." Sam laughed.

Blaine looked away, Sam was kind of hot. He could feel his briefs tightening with the growing of his own junk. When he looked back Sam had put on his white briefs, that were a bit loose.

That dream played in Blaine's head over and over all night, until he woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14.

Blaine Anderson.

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Sam pulled the covers off him. Sam was standing in a pair of white boxers and chuckling. "Bro, check yourself."

Blaine looked up confused. He could hardly open his eyes. "Why? What happened?"

Puck walked up next to Sam, and let out a chuckle. "What were you dreaming about?"

"N-Nothing, why?" Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Jake bit his lip. "Bro, look at your crotch."

Blaine looked down and immediately woke up, he turned red and looked around in shock. He had a wet dream, and his entire trunks were soaked. "I-I..."

Sam looked at Blaine, who was clearly flustered and unable to speak. "It happens to all of us." He comforted.

Blaine was still embarrassed, but he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna change. What are we doing today?"

"Put on your bathing suit, Anderson." Puck smiled. Puck was wearing his speedo already, a blue tiger print one. Sam was pulling off his boxers, which were actually hiding his tighty whities.

Blaine came out a while later, wearing a pair of beige cargo shorts, with his black briefs poking out. Sam and Puck were each in speedos, Puck clearly let Sam borrow his as Sam was wearing a black speedo he'd seen Puck sporting alot. Jake was pulling on a normal bathing suit, orange with blue strings. Jake pulled the pair over his white briefs, as Puck scoffed. "Dude, why are you wearing undies with those? There's netting there to work as underwear dude."

"Oh well." Jake shrugged.

Puck folded his arms. Ryder was wearing a navy blue bathing suit. "Yo. Are you wearing underwear under those trunks?"

Ryder blushed. "No." He smiled.

"See, no underwear."

"Well, I like wearing them with these." Jake defended. "And Ryder's lying. See."

Blaine watched as Ryder had his trunks pulled down to his ankles. Immediately, Ryder gasped, his ass out. Blaine thought he had a nice ass, it was round and only a little bubble, almost flat though. Ryder pulled his pants up and looked back around trying to laugh it off. "I told you." Puck said smugly. "Now lets go kiddies."

Puck decided to lead the pack instead of taking Sam's hand, so Blaine felt Sam hook arms with him. Sam's touch had turned him on even more now. Blaine was flustered, and wanted to pull his hand back. He had to fight himself from getting an even bigger boner. Blaine looked at Sam, as Sam looked to him. "Glad you're all vacationing now, I felt bad having you do work last night. And then throwing all that on you."

"It's fine." Blaine shrugged. He brushed his feet along the sand as they started on the beach.

Quickly, they tossed towels and beach chairs and a cooler on the ground. They were people around, not really packed but a good number. Blaine laid down on a towel, a plan blue one. Sam sat down in the chair next to him. "I really need to tan." Sam laughed. Blaine giggled in return, he had skin that was almost pale, but a shade of color was dim.

"You wanna take a swim?" Puck asked, as he kicked off the sandals he was wearing.

"How about in say, 20 minutes? I'll sit here for a few and join you guys." Sam shrugged.

"Blaine does that sound good?" Ryder asked.

Blaine nodded.

And with that Blaine and Sam were left alone. Blaine looked at Sam, he found himself staring at the side of his legs. The black speedo he bore showed off the long muscular legs, that came into a smooth thigh. Blaine bit his lip, and then licked them. "Look at Puck." Sam pointed with a chuckle.

Blaine looked over, and found himself giggling also. From his point he could see Jake holding Puck's blue tiger print speedo, the waves crashed which made the view on his wedgied ass inconstant. "He's got a pretty nice ass. Mind if I take him?" Blaine joked.

"It'll be a duel to the death." Sam smiled.

"You really like him?" Blaine questioned, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"I love him. He's- He's. I can't even make up a sentence to describe how I feel about him. It's the way you feel about Kurt I guess."

Blaine smiled. He understood the feeling, in fact he felt it for Sam (on a small scale as he knew Kurt was his soulmate). "Light of my life, Fire of my Loins. My sin, my soul."

Sam's eyes widened. "You come up with that? That was actually great."

"No. It's the first line of this book I'm reading. Lolita." Blaine smiled.

"Sounds pretty romantic."

"It is." Blaine shrugged. "Well, if you don't care that it's really disturbing since the guys aging and the girl I like 12."

"Wow." Sam laughed. "That quote is just. I don't want to use it now."

Blaine smiled as he itched his lower back. "Hey. Are those your tighty blackies?" Sam asked.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah... Why?"

"Remember Puck's party? I gave you a pretty mean wedgie."

"Yeah. Asshole." Blaine threw some sand at Sam.

"Throwing things?" Sam smiled. "You know what the punishment s for that? A wedgie."

"Sam!" Blaine laughed. He tried to roll over but Sam grabbed ahold and squatted over him. He gave two large tugs. Blaine was both laughing and moaning. Blaine hated the way his briefs rubbed in between his tight cheeks, and seperated them a touch. Once Sam finished, Blaine saw a couple people laughing at him. Sam held up a hand, and pulled Blaine to his feet. "Water time?"

Sam nodded and led Blaine to the water. Blaine found it hard to pull out his wedgie and run, but he accomplished it.

Once in the water Blaine felt like a third wheel. Jake and Ryder were pleasantly wading and discussing something. Sam was being tossed around by Puck. So, Blaine swayed around, not wanting to annoy anybody. Then, Puck swam over to Blaine and dunked him in the water, but only for a second or two. "Ah!" He laughed, as he coughed on water for a second.

"Sorry, I messed up the gel do." Puck shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Eat this." Blaine giggled as he jumped on Puck's shoulders. Miraculously, he didn't knock Puck down, instead he was piggy-backing on Puck.

Sam smiled from a distance, swimming and watching his best friend and boyfriend play around. Blaine recounted the time he'd gone skinny dipping with Sam, Finn and Puck.

It was the summer before Sam and Blaine would be seniors, and it was June. Sam, Blaine, Finn and Puck all sat around Puck's backyard. Finn shoved a Hershey Kiss into his mouth. "You know, this better be great summer. Like, partying all summer and being crazy and spontaneous."

"Then lets do something spontaneous." Blaine gave a smile.

"Like what?" Puck asked, stealing a Hershey Kiss from Finn.

"Lets jump in the pool!" Finn suggested, jumping to his feet.

"I'm wearing all white and black underwear, I'll pass on that one." Blaine laughed.

"And I don't feel like getting my clothes wet." Puck shrugged.

Sam stood up and pulled off his shirt. He smelled like you'd expect a classy 1940's businessmen too, with all the muskiness of a hooker. Blaine couldn't really describe his smell other than that. Before he knew it, Sam was in his tight black boxer-briefs. "I'm jumping in. Just strip to your underpants!"

Sam's voice became quieter as he did a cannon-ball in the pool. Blaine was a little skeptical until he saw Finn strip to his tighty whities before them all. Finn's tight briefs complimented his legs, which see pale and a bit thick with muscle. His ass was tight and popped in the material.

Next, Puck ran by him in his green briefs, with the Green Lantern symbol on the ass. His legs were the most muscular and his chest was clear and full of clear, eye-popping muscular skin. Blaine looked down and sighed, he didn't really want Sam to see him in his underwear, but he certainly wanted to join his friends. So, he allowed himself to thrust off his clothes so he was in his tight black briefs. He jumped in, splashing water all over his friends. "Fuck." Puck groaned, pulling his iPhone out of his waistband. "Thank god I got a waterproof case."

Puck climbed to the edge and hopped out, his mid thighs in the water still. His ass popped out near the bottom, his wet briefs slightly jumping into his crack. "Dude! Puck's still wearing his fucking cartoon undies after all these years!"

"Wedgie! Wedgie! Wedgie! Wedgie!" Sam chanted, Blaine eventually joined in.

Finn dove towards Puck as he made an attempt to get back in the water, a failed attempt. Finn quickly grabbed Puck's waistband and brought it up, high above the ground. "Ow! Hey, watch your god damn hands, quit groping my ass!"

Finn laughed as he gave another great tug. Puck was wriggling like a fish out of water. He pulled back, to bring Puck back into the water, ripping the entire pair clean off his bum. Puck was in the water naked and holding his ass. "Evans, this was your idea! You're gonna pay." He said, trying not to smile. It was another failed attempt on his behalf, as a huge smile appeared anyway.

"You're fucking naked dude!" Finn said with a huge laugh.

"It's called skinny dipping bros! You oughta try it. Or are you too big pussies?"

"I'll do it if Blaine does it." Sam folded his arms. Finn said the same as Sam, since neither thought Blaine would do it. And normally, he wouldn't. However, he wanted to prove them all wrong.

"So Blaine, what is it?" Puck raised an eyebrow. Blaine smiled as he held up his black briefs and threw them at Sam. Sam looked down uncomfortably, and Blaine could tell taking his underwear off was the last thing he wanted to do. "Hey! You made a deal! Don't go all body issues on me now."

Blaine smiled as Sam and Finn took off their underpants. They looked down, and once make tried to go as deep in the water as possible. Blaine stared, he could see Sam's dick. It was hard too! Clearly no one noticed, and he wasn't going to point that out. It was long and seemed like Blaine could just suck on it. Suddenly, he pushed the thoughts away as he saw Sam flipped over. Now he saw his ever perfect ass. Two round cheeks making up a perfectly distributed ass. With some muscle (but mostly a jiggly bottom), Blaine himself started to get hard.

Puck looked over at Blaine and from the facial expression, it was clear he saw Blaine's erection. Blaine looked at Puck, feeling and looking mortified. Puck shrugged rubbed Blaine on the arm. They'd spend another 10 minutes naked, before leaving the pool and soon having an extreme truth or dare game.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15.

Ryder Lynn.

It was late that night and Ryder had just gotten off the phone with his mom. The boys had all bought themselves 5 more days down in LA together. Now they all sat around in Jake and Ryder's room. Jake and Ryder were sitting up, but holding one another's hand. Blaine laid on his stomach at the foot of the bed, While Sam sat on Puck's lap in the big red chair by the window. "Truth or dare anyone?" Jake suggested. "We haven't played it since Puck's party."

"Okay. I'm in." Sam smiled. "Jake. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Starting off slow." Jake smiled.

"Describe Ryder in one word." Sam smiled.

"Perfect." Jake said, without any hesitation. He had a huge smile, and quickly went to give Ryder a long kiss on the mouth.

"Gross! Leave the lovey-dovey shit out of this!" Puck teased.

Jake pulled away from Ryder, biting his lip. "Fine. Truth or dare big bro."

"Dare." Puck said, his voice sounding extremely pompous.

Jake paused for a moment in thought before getting a devilish smirk from ear to ear. "Let me give you a swirly."

Puck started to grind his teeth. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. I've gotten my head dunked in the toilet by you plenty of times." Jake hopped to his feet. He grabbed Puck by his shirt and made him walk to the toilet.

Everyone followed as Puck knelt over the toilet. "Do it." He said, sounding unamused.

Jake grabbed him by the back collar with one hand, and the back of his head with the other. "Someone flush for me." He laughed.

He dunked his brother's head in the toilet, as Blaine flushed it. Puck's entire head sat in the swirling water until he pulled him out. He repeated this four times until he finished. Puck stood up, his head covered in water and his blue t shirt getting dripped on. "This is gross."

"Ask somebody." Jake retorted.

"Ryder. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ryder smiled.

"I hope you like your nipples twisted." Puck smiled, as he grabbed Ryder and pushed him against the bathroom wall. He pinched Ryder's soft nipples and began to twist them around on his chest. Ryder shouted out in not pain, but agony. After 1 minute and 39 seconds exactly (Ryder counted) he let go.

"That was great, Puck!" Sam laughed. He high Fived his boyfriend. "Don't kiss me though, you're covered in toilet water."

"Sam. Truth or dare?" Ryder asked, already having a dare in mind.

"I would go with dare."

"Clean the toilet water off Puck." Ryder smiled. "With your tongue."

"That's gross!" Sam cringed. "I refuse!"

"If you refuse we can give you a punishment." Jake interjected. "Like Blaine's spanking or Puck's bouncing wedgie."

"Fine do it. I'm not licking toilet water." Sam refused.

Puck grabbed Sam around the waist. Puck had wiped off his face. "Sorry babe, we need a punishment for you."

"I never even got a dare!" Blaine interjected.

"He's right." Jake smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Blaine smiled.

"Strip naked and stay like that for five minutes." Jake folded his arms.

"What? No!" Blaine refused.

"Are you refusing? Fine, guess you and Evans get to be losers together then." Jake smiled.

"What? Ugh. Fine, I'll do it." Blaine said, much to his dismay. "But I'm stripping in the bathroom."

As Blaine left the room, Jake noticed Puck's off facial expression. "Dude. Do you have a crush on him or?" Puck questioned.

"No!" Jake defended himself.

"You just wanted to see him naked." Puck teased him, as he poked Jake in the chest.

Hearing the door close, Ryder looked over with the eyes wide. Blaine came in, his hands cupped over his balls and penis. He'd never seen Blaine look so uncomfortable before. "Turn around." Jake said tormenting him.

Blaine cringed and did as told, everyone seeing his pale ass. It was pretty round and almost as nice as Sam's. But he still didn't think it competed with Jake's. Jake laughed, and not just a chuckle, a very rude laugh. Blaine turned around, still protecting his manhood. He was red and clearly embarrassed. Sam shoved Jake a tad, which made Ryder stand up straight. "Stop laughing." Sam ordered.

"Sorry. But look at that." Jake bit his lip, but couldn't contain his laughter.

Blaine looked down. "I'm-I'm uh gonna get dressed now."

Blaine walked away quickly, never letting go of his manhood, and returned moments later, but only wearing a pair of his black briefs and a long black t-shirt to cover it. "That wasn't five minutes." Blaine sighed.

"Can we just give them both wedgies and be done with their punishment?" Ryder asked.

"That sounds good enough. As long as I get to administer Sam an atomic wedgie." Puck smiled, with a jump of his eyebrow. "And Ryder gets Blaine."

"I don't get to give anyone a wedgie?" Jake asked.

"No." Puck smiled. "That's what you get for making fun of the guy who owns the damn house."

Jake grunted as he sat down on the bed.

Ryder half-smiled at Blaine, who turned around for him. "Sorry bro."

"It's cool. I wanted the dare anyway." Blaine retorted.

Ryder looked to his right. Puck was already smiling, Sam's blue briefs were already halfway up his back. Ryder pinched the waistband of Blaine's Champion Briefs and tugged them up his back with great force. He pulled and pulled as Blaine let out a string of short painful moans. Blaine's plump ass was out and the waistband was scraping his shoulders when Ryder decided to let go. A moment later, Sam's was done too. "All good?" Ryder turned around.

"No." Jake stood up and walked directly up to Blaine, who took a step back in fear. "Sorry for laughing at you Blaine. You actually have a really nice ass, and you're great."

"Apology accepted." Blaine smiled. He held his arm out for Jake to give him a bro hug. Instead, Jake wrapped his arms around him in a full embrace hug. Puck mockingly let out an 'awe'. Blaine laughed and reached down to Jake's pants and underwear. "You have a pretty nice ass too, doesn't he?"

Ryder watched as Blaine pulled the back of Jake's blue boxer-briefs and shorts down to reveal his golden ass. Everyone giggled as Jake let go of Blaine to cover himself once again. "Watch it Anderson."

"And on that note. I'm leaving and taking Sam with me." Puck grinned as he threw Sam over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

"And Im getting a shower." Blaine smiled also leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go get a shower too." Ryder smiled. He walked slowly into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He stripped of everything quickly and hopped into the shower. He turned the nozzle on so the water would come out hot, he could never go for cold or even warm water when he showered. So, he stood under the shower head, letting the hot water hit his back and wet the back of his hair. His favorite feeling was the bullet-like water shooting out on his body. As he flipped to let the water hit his chest, he heard the door close in the bathroom. He hoped it was Jake, and not someone else aging a prank on him. Hesitantly he spoke up. "Jake? That you?"

"Yup." He heard his boyfriend reply.

Ryder craned his neck to see Jake. He was completely naked and smiling behind him, Ryder cringed. He remembered what it was like when his baby sitter had done what she had done. He felt Jake's soft lips graze his shoulder. Then Jake's rough-ish hands pinch at his left butt cheek. Then he went on a full groping adventure, feeling Ryder's ass in its entirety. "Jake..." Ryder moaned. "What are you doing?"

Ryder tried to shake Jake off, but instead ended up with one leg on the side of the shower. His ass was flexed and he heard Jake mumble something seductive about his ass. "I wanna have sex in the shower? How hot is that!" Jake said, going in for another kiss.

Ryder was ready to cry. Normally, Jake touching him would make his hands tremble with ecstasy. But now, he was shaking in fear of his childhood memories as they rushed back to the surface. Finally he pushed Jake hard against the other end of the shower. "Jake! Please! Stop!" He shouted.

Jake grabbed his back in pain. "What?"

"I don't like having sex in the shower." Ryder said meakly.

Jake seemed to immediately understand why, because his facial expression was full of surprise. He nodded and seemed ashamed, he could tell from the drooping of his eyebrows. "Listen. I'm sorry dude."

"It's fine, it's totally fine." Ryder said, sounding way too quiet.

Jake walked up to Ryder and wrapped his arms around him. "Cuddle tonight?" Jake asked.

Ryder started to shake. "Okay! Just please get out of the shower!"

"Oh. Sorry dude." Jake pulled away and took a step out of the shower. "Mind if I use your towel real quick?"

Ryder sighed. "Go ahead."

Ryder took a deep breath as Jake left the room. He was a little angry at Jake, but he couldn't really be since Jake had always protected him when the whole baby-sitter thing came out.

The day after Ryder told the glee club his secret, Ryder stopped at his locker before he headed off to glee club. "Hey. How is everything?" Jake asked, standing behind him.

"What? Oh-Uh, everything is fine." Ryder shrugged, as he closed his locker.

"Is it?" Jake put his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

Ryder looked over uncomfortably, his yellow T-shirt tight on his body. Jake was wearing a blue sweatshirt, he had on a t-shirt too, but he couldn't see it. "Yeah. Dude. Can we just go to glee?"

Jake licked his lips and nodded. Crossing the hall, they bumped into Sam and Blaine chatting joyfully in the hallway. Ryder almost knocked over Blaine's coffee, but thankfully Blaine had a good grip. "Oh sorry." Ryder apologized quickly.

"No biggie." Blaine grinned.

"Hey, you guys haven't heard anything about the uh..." Ryder began to trail off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Your dream-come-true?" Sam said with a playful wink. "No, I don't think this girl is going to tell."

"It's not a dream-come-true." Ryder defended, almost emotionlessly.

"It was better?" Sam smirked.

"Hey! Sam, stop it!" Jake said. He reminded Ryder of a bull dog, trying to defend him.

"What? It's just a joke." Sam laughed.

"He's clearly humiliated." Jake explained. "Stop trying to tease him."

"Everyone could use some humiliation." Sam shrugged. Ryder knew deep inside Sam's last intention was to be an asshole. Ryder knew in Sam's mind he thought humor would help. Still, he remained quiet.

"You're right, you could use this." Jake grinned as he put Sam in a headlock, and reached down his back to latch onto Sam's tighty whities. Sam yelped out in pain, which actually just drew more attention to him.

Ryder couldn't help but giggle as he watched Sam jump around to try to shake Jake's tight grip. There was a group of students standing around and laughing at Sam. His white underwear was being hiked up to his shoulders now, and the leg holes made his entire back visible near the bottom. Sam was red, and was making an 'Mmmm' type sound, with a very high pitched squeal.

Jake's face lit up with laughter as he pulled the entire pair of underwear directly off the blonde's body. Sam held his ass in pain, and squinted his eyes in both anger and embarrassment. Ryder laughed still, knowing Sam was going commando.

"You guys are assholes." Sam said, pushing Jake and storming away red-faced to the glee room.

Jake high fived Ryder, causing Ryder to tremble a bit from Jake's rough touch. "I got your back man."

The crowd began dispersing as did Blaine, Ryder and Jake. Once they entered the choir room, Ryder could smell the scent of mangos filling the room. Of course it was Tina, who apparently was in love with her new mango scented perfume (which Ryder didnt even know existed). Sam was sitting on the piano, looking embarrassed and staring at the ground. "How's going commando?" Jake teased.

Sam made a pouting noise, and ignored him to whine by himself. However, Ryder felt bad for Sam, after all he had just been completely embarrassed in public. So, he approached Sam with a confident walk. "Hey, Sam."

"Listen bro. I was just trying to make you feel like it was a dream so you wouldn't seem so scared about the whole thing. I know sometimes if you think it enough you start to believe it." Sam defended. "But I shouldn't have done that I guess, I gotta apologize."

"Don't worry." Ryder smiled as he walked towards his seat. "All is cool between us."

Ryder sat in his seat, smiling a Sam, who was smiling back. He was still picturing Sam's near-atomic wedgie in his head. Jake's crotch was so close to Sam's ass, and Sam had a body full of muscle like Jake's. Ryder wouldn't admit it ever, but he would love to see a porno between the two.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16.

Jake Puckerman.

Jake woke up the next morning, his head resting on Ryder's chest. He looked up to find Ryder already awake and smiling at him. "Good morning sunshine." Ryder laughed.

"How long have you been awake?" Jake asked groggily.

"Like ten minutes. I've been watching you sleep, it's really adorable." Ryder smirked. "By the way, Puck came in earlier. He and Sam went out, and he said he was gonna help me get more into shape for football next season."

"What time is it?" Jake asked, dropping his head back into Ryder's shoulder.

"One Oh Seven." Ryder nudged his shoulder. "Come on, get up. I wanna do something. We're not in LA to sleep."

An hour later, Jake and Ryder were sharing lunch on the beach. Ryder had made a few burgers and brought a few sodas with them. Ryder took a bite of his burger and relaxed, letting the sun shine on his chest and legs. Jake was in a pair of bright blue shorts and smiling at Ryder. "You look really good right now."

"Don't I always?" Ryder joked.

"Hey freaks!" Someone said, as Jake felt a hand whack him in the back of his head. Jake sighed, he knew exactly who this was- Puck.

"What's up?" Sam asked, ruffling Ryder's hair. Sam was wearing a black speedo, courtesy of Puck. Puck was wearing a camouflage one.

"We were having a date, sort of." Jake said annoyed. "Until it was interrupted."

"Sucks." Puck shrugged. "Got any food?"

Ryder pointed to the cooler between him and Jake. "Burgers. We have soda from the fridge too."

"Where's Blaine?" Jake asked.

"He was putting some clothes away, said he'd come in like 5 minutes." Puck responded, as he took a burger for him and one for Sam.

"Oh by the way, Puck scored us like 10 6-packs of beer." Sam grinned. "We're gonna get drunk tonight."

"There's Blaine." Puck pointed. Jake looked back to see Blaine walking towards them in just a pair of navy blue cargo shorts.

So the boys spent the day as they spent any other day, having fun on the beach. And later that night, around midnight, everyone was drunk. Ryder, Puck and Blaine had all passed out drunk on the floor of the living room, and Sam had headed upstairs.

Jake kicked Ryder lightly. "Ryder I'm horny."

Ryder didnt respond, probably because he was passed out. But Jake kicked him again a little harder than groaned.

Not thinking, Jake stumbled up the steps, almost falling down them. Once he had made it up them, he struggled to find the door knob, which he did after a minute.

"Sam?" He asked, spotting the blonde standing in just a pair of black bikini briefs. "Why are you in my room?"

"This is my room." Sam smiled, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh." Jake chuckled. Instead of walking away, he walked towards Sam and fell into his arms. "Can I just stay here?"

"I guess." Sam shrugged. He reaked of alcohol, but then again so did Jake.

Jake's already hard dick throbbed at the touch of Sam's abs. They were rock hard and felt like they could cut glass. "You are so hot." Jake flirted.

"Thanks." Sam said. He was so drunk he could hardly speak, but Jake was only really interested in his body at the moment.

As Jake looked up, he pushed his face against Sam's and sucked on Sam's lips. He didnt care, Sam was hot. He threw his hands at Sam's briefs and felt around inside, his penis was fully erect and was long and hard enough to rip through the material of his bikini briefs almost. "Jake..." Sam mumbled.

"Shut up." Jake whispered, throwing Sam onto the bed. "And don't tell Ryder."

Sam was lying face down on the bed, his ass covered by a thin strip of black cotton cloth, that could hardly contain his bubble ass. Jake licked his lips, he wanted to rip Sam's briefs straight through his ass, with an ass like that, his ass would devour them.

So, he did. Jake pulled off his clothes, except his black briefs (he had planned on having sex with Ryder, but Ryder had passed out). He straddled Sam, making his long hard cock graze Sam's leg, only seperated by the black briefs he was sporting. They were tight, and pressed against every inch f skin they covered. His ass was popping out at the bottom. Jake had always liked his ass, it was big and firm. Rounder than anyone he'd ever seen (Other than Puck's). Jake leaned over Sam and whispered in his ear, partially nibbling softly as he did. "Tell me to rip your underwear off."

Sam was breathing heavy as he spoke. "R-rip them off me."

Jake leaned in close with his junk and put his hands on the waistband of the material. With one yank, Jake brought the material to his mid-back. He was right, the material went straight into Sam's crack, showing his pale perfect ass. Jake pulled again, making the material stretch more. Sam was moaning, which turned Jake on more. Through all the sex noises he was making, Jake hardly realized when he had completely tore the underwear from Sam's ass.

Jake put his fingers on the top of Sam's crack, his ass bubbling around it. He lightly ran his fingers through it, and went around to fell Sam's hard dick. Jake decided it was time to pull of his briefs. He was naked and he cock was inches long and ready to fuck Sam. "I'm going to make you my bitch now."

Sam breathed out, his exhale shaky. Jake jabbed at his ass, and missed. After a few failed attempts he managed to shove his long rod inches into Sam's deep ass. He pushed in and out as fast as he could. Then he slowed it down. Sam's ass was firm but soft and great to pound. Sam was moaning, but it actually sounded like shouts of pleasure. "Harder." Sam cried.

Jake pushed Sam into the bed with all his force repeatedly. Sam's ass was spread so sexily, his body so hard. Jake pressed his mouth against Sam's neck as he moved his tongue around on Sam's neck, to Sam's clear pressure.

"Ah! Ah, ah! Ahhh." Sam cried. Jake could tell what had happened, Sam had came all over the bed. It didn't take long for Jake to release long shots of cum right into Sam's ass.

Sam and Jake had disentangled their bodies and put on clothes sloppily next, falling asleep next to each other.

That night Jake couldn't even remember what happened in his dream due to his extreme drunkness and the events that followed when he woke up...


End file.
